


Teach Me, Touch Me

by babieken



Series: Kiss Me, Love Me [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (between kyun and Jaeho), Angst, Blow Jobs, Dubcon Kissing, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Rimming, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Shower Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, a lot of it apparenly snsld, ill explain more in the notes of chap4 but, its mutual but Changkyun is a dummy, obviously, okay i wont spoil, sort of fwb, specially in chap 1, switch changki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: ‘One-on-one private lessons. Personalized consulting to discuss your sex life concerns, personalized lessons….Click for more information’“This stuff is always a scam… wait what-” He was in the middle of rolling his eyes at the older when he noticed there was something off with the post.“Not unless you do it.” Minhyuk winked, taking a big bite of his pizza.Kihyun was so confused. Not unless you do it? Do… it? He looked at the screen again.It was his post. Well, Minhyuk’s. Or, whoever’s this account was. He clicked on the profile and there it was: all his information. Yoo Kihyun.“I’m gonna murder you…”...or the one where Changkyun needs some help and Kihyun is too weak.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Kiss Me, Love Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173725
Comments: 66
Kudos: 304





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Monbebes!!! this is my first Monsta X work I hope you like it UWU  
> This work is loosely based on the WebComic [The Good Teacher](https://www.lezhin.com/en/comic/goodteacher_en) by Eeej. it's a really cute comic I highly recommend it if you like BL comics.

“You did what now?”

“I made you an ad.” Minhyuk blinked innocently, his gummy smile not leaving his face.

“An ad? What am I selling? Soap?” Kihyun scoffed. Minhyuk was probably joking.

“Nope. You’re selling your knowledge.” The older clicked his tongue, looking way too pleased with himself. Was he serious?

“Min, what did you do exactly…?” Yes, Kihyun lost a bet and Minhyuk had sworn on his life (or his bad dragon dildo, Kihyun couldn’t remember. He’d been too drunk.) that he would find a way to publicly embarrass him.

“Okay, give me your phone,” Minhyuk said, holding his palm out in front of the younger.

Kihyun pulled his phone out of his back pocket and handed it over with a skeptical look on his face. Minhyuk unlocked it like it was his own phone (okay, maybe his birthday backward wasn’t as strong of a password as Kihyun thought it was) and started tapping. Kihyun grabbed a slice of pizza from the coffee table before folding his legs under him on the couch, chewing on his bite nervously while Minhyuk was doing whatever the hell he was doing.

“Here.” His phone was suddenly pushed into his face, almost getting ketchup on the screen.

Kihyun grabbed his phone back and glared at Minhyuk for almost smashing his face with his phone before looking at the open tab on the screen.

“This is a forum,” Kihyun said dryly. Was Minhyuk logging into a forum this whole time?

“Well done, baby! That’s right!” Minhyuk mocked in a high-pitched voice and patted Kihyun’s head not too gently. “Look at the second post.”

‘One-on-one private lessons. Personalized consulting to discuss your sex life concerns, personalized lessons….

Click for more information’

“This stuff is always a scam… wait what-” He was in the middle of rolling his eyes at the older when he noticed there was something off with the post.

“Not unless you do it.” Minhyuk winked, taking a big bite of his pizza.

Kihyun was so confused. Not unless you do it? Do… it? He looked at the screen again.

It was his post. Well, Minhyuk’s. Or, whoever’s this account was. He clicked on the profile and there it was: all his information. Yoo Kihyun.

“I’m gonna murder you…”

“With what? Your tiny, greasy hands?” Minhyuk giggled and continued munching on his food with zero care in the world. 

Kihyun was about to jump on him when his phone vibrated in his hand.

‘1 New message’

“Don’t tell me it’s a  _ client _ !” Minhyuk squealed like he had just won the lottery.

Kihyun was frozen staring at his screen. What the hell was he going to do?

..

Kihyun refused to open the message with Minhyuk in his house. He almost had to kick the older in the face to stop him from taking his phone. God, he really needed to change his password. But now, half past midnight, Minhyuk had already gone home, leaving half-drunk Kihyun to make bad decisions on his own. Making bad decisions is fun when you have an enabler but Minhyuk would make it… badder. Worse. Maybe half drunk wasn’t right. Half drunker. 

Fuck-

He had opened the message before his brain could order his fingers not to. At least Kihyun’s vision was still 20/20.

“ _ HEYYYY Cool ad bro! Where do i sgin up??? See im in a pikle her e. Iv got tis bIG FAt crush n U see, Iv got a reputaioin. Every1 thiks im sum sex god or somtn jus cuz i dress NICE. im no virgn or anything but im not… kay look iv fucked 1 dude n 1 girl non of em called me bak so i got the message. Can ya help me out? _

_ Im Changkyun but my frenz call me kyunnieeeee becuz i have FRIENZZZZZ _ ”

Oh this dude is wasted too. Not that Kihyun is wasted. Kihyun is half drunkER.

Kyunnie… Changkyunie…. Kihyun liked the sound of that. The guy seemed pretty desperate and the text was kinda cute —drunk typos and all— and Kihyun was intrigued. So again, his fingers moved faster than his brain and he was typing a reply.

“Dear Changkyun. Please inform me of your age, gender, and emergency contact information so we can assign you with a suitable teacher.”

Kihyun impressed himself with typing that flawlessly after only three tries. He was even more impressed that the reply came just a minute later.

“Oh rite sorry. Im 22, male, bi and prouuuud.” was in the new message along with Changkyun’s contact information.

Fuck… this was getting too real. Kihyun had come this far already and if he was going to regret it then so be it. He can always chicken out… or cancel and then never reschedule, like a scammer. Because that was what he was doing. Scamming.

They set a date to meet: tomorrow at a cafe near Changkyun’s campus, which also happened to be near Kihyun’s office — his real non-scam job of an accountant, not that he told Changkyun that. 

Kihyun fell asleep with his phone in his hand and pizza crumbs on his face.

..

“Are you seriously going to follow me into the cafe?” Kihyun grunted, trying to put more distance between himself and his annoying friend by walking faster but it was not working. Minhyuk could walk really fast if he wanted to with the right motivation.

“Of course! It’s my responsibility to make sure you won’t get murdered or kidnapped since I was the one who started this,” the older huffed, poking at Kihyun’s side before grabbing the hem of his shirt.

Kihyun opened his mouth to say that he didn’t make him reply to the message  _ and  _ make an appointment but decided against it for obvious reasons. If Minhyuk wanted to take the blame, who was he to stop him?

“Fine but... Can you let go of my shirt? I just ironed it. And I don’t know… hang back or something.” He rolled his eyes at Minhyuk who started pouting the minute the words were out of Kihyun’s mouth, but he listened anyway. Minhyuk pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head and buried his hands in his pocket. He didn’t look suspicious  _ at all _ .

The cafe wasn’t crowded. Kihyun wasn’t sure if he was glad or not. There were still a good number of people there but most of them were getting takeaways so the majority of the tables were empty. Kihyun went and sat at his usual spot, the farthest seat from the entrance and closest to the windows. He watched as Minhyuk, unsuspiciously and totally naturally walked to the cashier, ordered himself something, and then sat near the cashier’s desk. It had a good view of Kihyun’s table. Kihyun chuckled under his breath. It was adorable that Minhyuk actually came because he was worried about Kihyun’s safety when Kihyun was the one who visited the gym regularly and had taken self-defense classes back during college and Minhyuk lived off of instant ramen, pizza, and occasionally bananas. How the man was still so slim was beyond Kihyun. On second thought, Minhyuk was probably there for entertainment.

It was 5 minutes past their date-time. Kihyun sighed, maybe — hopefully — the guy, Changkyun, had chickened out, understandably so. If Kihyun wasn’t so proud and spiteful he would have too, but he was a big man. His initial plan — after waking up with a headache and cottonmouth and realizing what he had done the previous night rather than drinking 2 cups of coffee and taking a steamy shower — was to go and meet the guy, tell him the truth, apologize and hopefully they can laugh and forget about it. No harm no foul. It would be even better if Changkyun didn’t show up. Kihyun checked his watch again. 10 minutes late. 

He was just about to grab his coat from the chair beside him to leave when someone pushed the cafe door open and ran inside panting. A young,  _ fine  _ man. Well, maybe coming here wasn’t a complete waste of his time after all. The newcomer was a  _ view _ . 

Kihyun caught Minhyuk at the corner of his eyes before tearing his eyes off the young man to look at his friend. Minhyuk was making weird faces and very  _ subtly  _ pointing at something. Or someone. Kihyun raised a brow in question before following Minhyuk’s skinny finger to the  _ same guy he was already looking at.  _ He had eyes himself thank you very much he didn’t need-

It suddenly hit him. The guy had been running and now that Kihyun was really looking, he was looking around, searching for someone. Kihyun’s blood ran cold. Could it be  _ him?  _ Did he look like a Changkyun? 

“Shit,” he muttered when the guy, possibly Changkyun, caught him looking. He looked to both his sides as if checking to make sure Kihyun was in fact looking at him. It was too late to play dumb now and Kihyun was no chicken. No offense to chickens, Kihyun thought they’re lovely especially when deep-fried. He held the guy’s gaze, nodding very slightly so it would only be noticed if the other was looking for it. Then the guy started walking towards him.

Kihyun was screwed. Totally fucked. Completely destroyed-

“Uh… hi?” When the hell did he even reach the table? “I’m Changkyun… are you...” he said, with a deep voice, Kihyun noted.

“Yoo Kihyun, hi.” Kihyun was off his seat and extending a hand in a blink, his brain going into overdrive. It was better than freezing.

“Hello, it’s… nice to meet you.” He shook Kihyun’s hand, fingers a little cold but his grip was firm. Kihyun could swear he blushed a little but tried not to read too much into it. Now that he was looking at the younger man up close he could see the outfit in more detail.

Changkyun was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a coal knit turtleneck and a black jean coat on top. There were accessories too: some rings, a thin but long necklace and earrings, and holy shit was that a brow piercing? How did Kihyun miss it? The boy had said he dressed well but Kihyun hadn’t thought much of it. Everyone thinks they’re dressing well when they spend more than 5 minutes deciding on their outfits, doesn’t mean they actually succeed in the matter, but not this boy. He was the same height as Kihyun but the high-waisted jeans were making his legs seem longer, he had a nice build and wide shoulders and the clothes went really well together, even the accessories looked well thought of and not randomly thrown together. It was like Kihyun’s ideal type had come to life from his wet dreams. How was Kihyun going to tell this perfect boy he had scammed him and then watch him leave?

“You too, have a seat. I'll get us drinks. What do you want?” Kihyun said, his voice sounding calm and smooth to his own ears. Maybe those acting classes years ago weren’t so useless after all.

“No, it’s alright. I can pay for myself,” Changkyun protested, reaching back for his wallet but Kihyun stopped him.

“I’m your hyung, please sit down and let me treat you,” Kihyun said with a hand on the younger’s shoulder and watched him blush  _ again _ . 

“O-okay, um… whatever you’re having then.” Kihyun nodded with a smile before leaving. Whatever he was having (plus two sugars and whipped cream for Changkyun) it was then.

Kihyun had almost forgotten about Minhyuk. Almost.

Kihyun went to the back of the line of 4 people, watching as Minhyuk left his seat and queued behind him. Not suspicious at fucking all.

“ _ Is that him? _ ” Minhyuk whispered, loudly because it was Minhyuk and nothing about him could ever  _ not  _ be loud.

“Why are you still wearing the hood? It’s not like he knows you…” Kihyun said instead of answering his question because obviously it’s  _ him.  _ Who else could it be?

“He’s totally your type,” Minhyuk giggled behind him. Kihyun didn’t need to see him to know he was hiding his face behind his palms.

“Thank you for reminding me what  _ my  _ type looks like.”

“Don’t sass me, Yoo Kihyun. This is all thanks to me!” Great, now he was going to be smug about it. “What are you going to do?”

Kihyun looked up to the ceiling defeatedly before sighing. 

“I don’t know. What I know is what I'm  _ not  _ going to do.” He paused, glancing towards the boy sitting at his usual table looking at his phone with a hand under his chin. “I’m not going to have  _ sex  _ with him and charge him for it,” he whispered carefully just before the last customer in front of him left after receiving their order.

“A Lungo and an Americano with two sugars and whipped cream please.” What? The boy looked like he had a sweet tooth and Kihyun liked to think he was good at reading people.

Ignoring Minhyuk’s presence, Kihyun went over his speech the entire 5 minutes he was waiting to get their coffees but however he thought about it, there was no scenario where Changkyun would just shrug it off and say cool. If their roles were switched, Kihyun would probably throw his drink at him at the very least.

Changkyun’s face lit up when he lifted his head and saw Kihyun approaching.

“That does not look like what you’re having,” Changkyun said after muttering a ‘thank you’ as he took the cup from Kihyun.

“Well, I’ve been told I have a bland taste in coffee and I saw no reason why you should suffer from it. How do you like your drink?” he chuckled as he sat down on the chair in front of the younger.

Changkyun took a sip, his hair falling over his eyes. Kihyun just noticed how long his bangs are; it must be quite some time since he’d gotten a haircut but it still looked great on him. It was jet black and silky soft hair that made Kihyun want to tuck it behind Changkyun’s ears, but he kept his hands to himself.

“It’s perfect, thank you,” Changkyun said shyly, almost hiding his face behind the drink. “Not gonna lie, I’m really embarrassed right now… that text… I’m sure you could tell but I was very drunk,” he continued.

“Yes I could tell but… Changkyun, to be honest, the one who should be embarrassed is me.” There was no time better than present so Kihyun decided to bite the bullet and tell Changkyun the truth.

“Wh- what do you mean? Why?” Changkyun asked in concern. He looked like he wanted to comfort Kihyun.  _ Oh he was a sweet one _ …. God damn it.

“Please hear me out before you react, okay?” Kihyun asked, desperation palpable in his voice. Changkyun nodded, looking at him with wide, waiting eyes. “You might have been heavily intoxicated when sending the message but I wasn’t completely sober either, and… the whole thing is… well, my punishment. I lost a bet and my  _ friend  _ thought it would be funny to put that ad up because my sexual life is the main subject of my friends' entertainment apparently. So I guess what I’m trying to say is that… I’m sorry and it was never my intention to… scam anyone.”

He didn’t know what else to say, so he carefully looked up to see Changkyun blinking at him, expression the same as before until he broke and let out a long relieved sigh.

“Oh thank god…. I mean…” and he started laughing, laying his forehead on the table and laughing his heart out. That was a good sign, right?

“I wanna meet your friend, oh my god that’s genius!”

“I… what?” In all the scenarios Kihyun had pictured, this was not one of them. Not even close.

“Look uh... everything I said in my message was true, but like… I haven’t gone that low you know? So I was going to find an excuse to get out of this - not that there’s anything wrong with you or anything, I thought about it this morning - and then I saw you and…. Honestly, if you hadn’t told me I would never question it,” he rambled. Kihyun had to take a second to process it all.

“You wouldn’t?” Out of everything Chankgyun had just blabbered, that was what Kihyun picked up because of course he would.

“I wouldn’t what?”

“Question it.”

“Oh no, I didn’t mean that you look like a sex worker or anything - god what am I saying.” He hid behind his hands again, but his ears were unprotected and Kihyun could see them burning up. He couldn’t help but laugh. 

“It’s okay Changkyun, I’m not offended.” He was maybe a little bit flattered even.

“But still, I mean like you seem… experienced?”

“You of all people should know better than to judge a book by its cover,” Kihyun teased because it was too good of an opportunity to pass.

“So you’re saying you’re not?” Changkyun surprised him by saying that. The boy looked like he wanted to melt into his seat just two seconds ago.

“Now, I did not say that.” Kihyun gave him his most flirtatious look. It worked because Changkyun was red everywhere again. 

“I… should probably head back,” Changkyun mumbled, trying to gather himself up to leave.

“It was nice meeting you Changkyun, considering… everything,” Kihyun said as he got up and grabbed his own coat. He might as well head back to the office as well.

“You too Kihyun-ssi,” Changkyun said, as they walked towards the door together. Kihyun didn’t even glance at Minhyuk.

“I guess this is a goodbye…” Changkyun said once they were out of the cafe, standing side by side on the sidewalk. Changkyun was looking down.

Kihyun took a deep breath. Fuck it.

“It… doesn’t have to be.” He turned his head towards the younger, watching as Changkyun’s head snapped towards him too.

“Look, you’re my type. Like…  _ really  _ my type and if you want to gain more experience, we can… if you want, make an arrangement and I could… share my experience with you or whatever.” He almost said sharing is caring.

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Changkyun said, his cheeks pink and eyes round as he looked at Kihyun.

“You don’t have to answer right now. You have my number, give me a call if you ever wanna meet up.” He pushed his hands into his pockets, trying to hide how shaky they were. This was not easy… They make it seem so easy in the movies. The propaganda…

“O-okay.”

“Have a safe trip Chankgyun.”

“You too, Kihyun-ssi!” Changkyun waved him goodbye and ran across the street before Kihyun had the chance to tell him he could call him hyung if he wished.

“Well, that went well.”

Kihyun’s soul left his body. When did Minhyuk come out? How long was he there and how much did he hear?

“-the hell Min! Don’t do that!” He turned around and hit the older on the arm as hard as he could, which wasn’t that hard considering his hands were still shaking and the adrenalin was wearing off.

“Eavesdropping?” 

“Scaring the shit out of me!” He paused to catch his breath. It felt like he had just run a marathon. “And eavesdropping, yes. Thought your mom had taught you that already.”

“Hey! Don’t bring my mom into this!”

..

You know how sometimes you pass by someone when you’re crossing the street and you lock eyes for just two seconds and it feels like falling in love at first sight, like in the movies? You see someone and they’re just so beautiful and the way they walk or talk just pulls you on, just for a brief moment and then you both walk away and the spell breaks and you forget about it in a few hours, or days maybe, if it was a particularly strong one?

That’s what happened with Changkyun, Kihyun was telling himself (and Minhyuk). “An extended version,” he had said, which Minhyuk rolled his eyes to in response. The point was: he would get over it. Eventually.

But the thing was, he truly felt like they had something. At the time it felt… mutual. He was so certain that Changkyun was feeling whatever he was. The electricity in the air around them, a pull, Kihyun couldn’t find the perfect words but Changkyun was feeling it too. But he never took Kihyun up on his offer. It’s been two weeks. It wasn’t like Kihyun didn’t get it. He wouldn’t either if their roles were reversed. He’d be too proud and even more embarrassed.

“You have his number too! You could make the first move!” Minhyuk argued.

“I already have when I made the offer. After that it’s just pushing.”

It was true. The ball was in Changkyun’s court but it seemed like Changkyun had already left.

But it was  _ fine…  _ Kihyun didn’t even care all that much. It was Minhyuk who kept bringing it up, insisting that he was a godsend cupid and he had made it his life’s mission to bring Kihyun and Changkyun together.

It was a Friday night, Kihyun was driving Minhyuk home because he had made him stay at the office late to finish all the work for the weekend. It was fine, even if Minhyuk’s apartment was the opposite side of the town from his own and even if he spent most of the ride talking about his cats. Driving was  _ relaxing _ . 

“So eventually I found the little demon in the rice cupboard! Can you believe it? And you’d think she was up to something but she was just sleeping there! Gave me a heart attack for no reason!” Minhyuk exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

“That’s why I don’t have any pets. It’s too stressful for my poor heart. You’re more than enough to stress me out for the rest of my life,” Kihyun chuckled as he finally pulled up to Minhyuk’s apartment.

“And miss the joy of having a tiny animal be excited to meet you at the end of the day or when they fall asleep on your chest and you can feel their tiny heartbeats?” It was actually tempting when Minhyuk put it that way.

“I'm sure my succulents are plenty happy to see me and are probably thirsty and waiting for their gracious owner to water them,” he said, gesturing to Minhyuk to get out of the car.

“Your succulents died last month…”

“Exactly. Good night Minhyuk.”

“Okay, fine!!! I'm going! Goodnight Kiki, don’t let the bed bugs bite you!”

Kihyun was halfway home when his phone dinged with his text message ringtone. Who even texts these days from the messaging app? He took a quick glance at the screen, fully expecting it to be Minhyuk sending him a goodnight message or something but it wasn’t.

It was Changkyun, who Kihyun had saved as ‘CK’. He was a good 20 minutes from his home and he wasn’t going to wait that long to check the text. It was late and Kihyun was dying to see what Changkyun texted him about. He pulled over.

He almost dropped the phone twice before finally managing to unlock it. Stupid facial recognition. Seriously, what was wrong with fingerprints? Eventually, he opened the app.

“Kihyun-ah….. Kihhyunnssii...i cant stap thinking abt yoo…. Hehe get it????”

He was drunk again, probably at a frat party or something. Kihyun took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before dialing the younger’s number.

It barely rang once before the other picked up.

“Hello? Changkyun? ” 

“ _ In the flesh _ ,” came a deep voice from the other side of the line. It was Changkyun, yes. Wow, drunk Changkyun’s voice was… something else. Kihyun wondered for a brief moment how his morning voice would sound like.

“Wouldn’t that make more sense if this was a face to face conversation?”

“Hmmm… maybe. Wanna be face to face?” Changkyun flirted, or at least attempted to, but the giggle in the end was… cute.

“Where are you?” Kihyun asked. He could hear chatter and faded music in the distance. He definitely wasn’t at the heart of the party.

“In the backyard. T’s nice here. Less noise and… moist.” Kihyun could almost imagine Changkyun grimace at the end.

“Are you okay? Have you smoked or taken anything?” It wasn’t that long since Kihyun had been to college and he knew how they could get.

“Kihyun-ssi… are you worried about me?” he asked teasingly. Kihyun rolled his eyes even though the younger couldn’t see him.

“You can call me hyung. I was gonna tell you that the other day but you ran away.”

“Well,  _ hyung _ , no. I didn't smoke anything! Cross my heart and hope to die. Just had Vokda… no, Vodka. Potayto potahto.”

“Good. Do you have a ride to your place? Are you with a friend?”  _ Preferably a sober one.  _

“I was… but he ditched me to get dicked. Rhymes hehe.” It didn’t but it was okay.

Kihyun cursed himself and his bleeding heart.

“Send me your location, I’m taking you home.”

“Hyung… don’t you think you should take me to dinner first?”

“Not  _ my  _ home dumbass! Your own home.”

“Ew no please… take me to yours. I don’t wanna hear Wonnie and Jooheony banging. Again.” 

God damn it.

“Just send me the location Changkyun. And don’t move.”

“Yes sir!” Changkyun said and hung up without another word. He sent his location a couple of minutes later and Kihyun started the car. It was going to be a long night.

..

Letting out a long sigh, Changkyun rolled onto his back on the grass. His phone was still in his hand, almost out of battery but he sent Kihyun the location already so it was fine… Was the sky spinning? Did it always spin or was Changkyun that wasted? 

He could still hear the music coming from the inside of the house, something EDM, Changkyun couldn’t tell anymore. After the third or the fourth shot, everything sounds the same. Just noise. And Changkyun wasn’t in the mood for noise. He wasn’t in the mood for anything really, but Honey could be persuasive. Or pushy. 

Changkyun knew Jaeho was going to be at the party and he wasn’t in the mood to stress over how he looks or how he acts in case his crush saw him. It was all fun and games when it started, freshman year, young and innocent Changkyun stepping into the bigger world in college. Of course, he would fall for someone the first week. Jaeho was so tall and broad and handsome with his hair always styled to perfection and his sly smile walking around the campus like he was a prince or something. Jooheon hated the guy, Changkyun didn’t understand why.

There was a lot of gossip going on around the campus, Changkyun found out soon. About everything: people’s relationships and sexual life were some of the most popular topics. Apparently, Choi Jaeho wasn’t very… committed. 

“It’s called a fuckboy.” Jooheon had rolled his eyes.

But it wasn’t a secret. He wasn’t leading anyone on as far as Changkyun was concerned. The guy was actually really  _ nice! _ He had helped Changkyun out more than a couple of times when Changkyun was either lost on the campus or just lost in general. Why does college not come with a handbook? Sure, the guy was the leader of the music composition club but he wasn’t obligated to look after lost freshmen...? Right?

Yeah, so it’s all fun and games until your crush likes you back???? Changkyun was… not prepared. Was that even a thing? In real life? Changkyun was under the impression that crushes are just… one-sided things you feel for a while and they’re never returned and you eventually move on. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do. It seemed like Jaeho was suddenly anywhere he was, starting conversations with him, walking him from the cafeteria to his next class and one time carrying his backpack for him because it seemed like Changkyun was struggling? Which he was, those books weighed 3 kilograms each.

“He wants into your pants Kyunnie…” Jooheon had said in a defeated voice. Changkyun didn’t understand why.

“So… what do I do?”

“Depends. Do you want him in your pants?” Hyungwon had teased, pointing to Changkyun’s middle with his eyes because he was so fucking shameless. How Joo put up with him was a mystery to him.

“Stop it! I mean… I do! I think. But… I never thought about the possibility of it ever becoming a reality!” Changhyun had groaned and buried his face into his folded arms on the table.

“Hey, don’t sell yourself short. Even if you are. Short,” Hyungwon had said in his most robotic voice while patting his back.

“He’s right! You have a really cute ass, but you don’t want that snake in your pants Kyunnie- DON’T YOU DARE HYUNGWON! I heard it as soon as I said it.” 

Hyungwon was laughing behind his hands at Jooheon’s accidental dick pun but all Changkyun was thinking about was how sad it was that he was experiencing something extremely rare and he was going to fuck it up one way or another. 

He was either going to… let Jaeho into his pants and then watch him be unimpressed and leave, or not let him in and have him thinking he wasn’t interested. It was lose-lose. Well, until Yoo Kihyun happened.

Handsome, but not tall or broad (he was the same height as Changkyun and shoulders a bit more narrow than his) or seemed to be particularly built (but Changkyun could be wrong), and  _ yet somehow  _ Changkyun hadn’t stopped thinking about him since their awkward meeting at the cafe. The man was… for a lack of better words, gorgeous. He had a triangular face with sharp cheekbones and a jawline carved by the gods, piercing eyes that reminded Changkyun of a fox, and small pretty lips that looked so… soft. His hair was also dyed professionally (yes Changkyun could tell the difference), ash…? Ash blond? Ooh, that sounded like hash browns... Changkyun’s stomach growled. The point was: Kihyun looked gorgeous and expensive but not obnoxiously so.

And this was all fine but he wasn’t Changkyun’s type. Changkyun knew himself (or at least he thought he did) and his type was taller, bigger men. Not necessarily ‘manlier’ whatever that meant, but Yoo Kihyun was the opposite of what Changkyun had found himself attracted to almost all his life. Here he was, waiting for the man to pick him up and he couldn’t stop his heart from beating so loud in his ear. He had tried to put the older man out of his mind but he couldn’t stop his fingers from texting him after having a few drinks and losing whatever force that was holding him back all week. And then he called… Changkyun accepted the call so fast he knew he’d feel embarrassed about it later but at that moment he was glad because god the man had such a nice voice too… 

Something was buzzing in Changkyun’s hand but he felt so comfy on the cool grass… his  _ phone!  _ He opened his eyes and held the phone closer to his face. It was Kihyun.

“Heyyyyyy…” He greeted, probably way too enthusiastically considering they talked… 10 minutes before? Changkyun wasn’t sure about the time. Could be an hour ago.

“Changkyun, hey. So uh… unless there’s another party in the area, I’m pretty sure I found the place. I’m outside, can you come out?”

“You came??” Changkyun asked in surprise. He knew Kihyun said he was picking him up but it was like the information didn’t process fully. He didn’t realize picking him up required Kihyun to physically come.

“Of course I came, and frankly thank god I came, you seem way too out of it.” Changkyun heard him sigh on the phone. “On a second thought, I think I’m coming in. Are you still in the backyard?”

Changkyun looked around just in case he had somehow moved even though he had been lying down on the grass the entire time. “Yup. Just checked.”

“Okay good, I’m staying on the line,” Kihyun said before Changkyun heard footsteps and then the sound of the music getting louder and louder into the speaker. “God, the smell in these parties… I had forgotten how bad it gets.” 

“Why? Do you miss it?” Changkyun chuckled, he wanted to tease the man for being old, and then it occurred to him that he doesn’t actually know how old Kihyun is. He should ask. Soon.

“Fuck no. Ew... Was that… never mind. I’m almost there I think. Wow, this place is huge.” Kihyun panted, he sounded like he was running now. The music started to fade again.

“Hey,” Changkyun heard with both ears and a head popped in front of him. Or on top of him since he was lying down. Kihyun was standing above his head and bent forward. He looked cute upside down. Changkyun giggled.

“Hi.”

“You look like you’re having fun. I’d join you but I really wanna go home so.” He walked to Changkyun’s side and crouched down, holding a hand out to Changkyun which Changkyun took gratefully. Wow his hands were soft too… 

..

Changkyun blinked his eyes open, or well, tried to. It felt like his lids were glued together. His head was pounding and his mouth tasted like sawdust. He was hungover but he couldn’t really remember anything. Maybe if his head stopped pounding for a second…

When he finally opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was not being blinded by sunlight. Weird. Changkyun knew for a fact that his room didn’t have dark blinds… 

Shit. Where the hell is he? He could be in a psychopath’s house judging how CLEAN everything was... A nice psychopath. They’ve left him a glass of water and some painkillers, which Changkyun was NOT taking because… psychopath. And they’re also cooking… pancakes? Waffles? Something sweet. Changkyun drank the water, which… also could be drugged but it was too late. Oops. 

He climbed off the bed carefully; he was still fully clothed. Thank god. He walked to the door and opened it slowly and as quietly as he could. There was a hallway with two other doors and the smell of food was coming from the end of it where also more light was coming from. He had to face whoever was the owner of the house eventually, so he walked down the narrow hallway.

The kitchen was to his left, open and bright. And there he was. A man with his back to Changkyun standing over the stove, flipping pancakes while humming a song softly. That voice… 

The man turned around, probably feeling Changkyun’s eyes on him.

Kihyun…

It was Yoo Kihyun in the flesh. And just like that, the events of the previous night flashed in front of Changkyun’s eyes. Well, most of it. Up until…. Getting into the car…?

“Oh hey, you’re up earlier than I was expecting,” Kihyun said with a soft smile. “The bathroom is the last door down the hall, I left a spare toothbrush for you in case you wanted to brush your teeth.”

“I… um… How did we... I mean how did I…” Changkyun began to ask but his mouth was still so dry and his brain wasn’t fully functioning yet.

“I thought you might forget some stuff, you were pretty out of it last night. Though, you seemed more high than drunk to me… are you sure you didn’t smoke anything?”

“I um… I remember texting you.” He cringed internally. “And then talking on the phone and... Vaguely when you came and dragged me to your car. That’s about it. And… yeah I didn’t smoke anything but the couple who were with me in the backyard were so I probably inhaled some, I don’t know,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding Kihyun’s eyes.

“Oh, that’s pretty much it really. You fell asleep in the car, then I woke you up and dragged you to the apartment and not so gracefully threw you into my bed,” Kihyun said with his back to Changkyun; he was back to flipping the pancakes. Changkyun blushed at the thought of Kihyun manhandling him. He was also reconsidering that guess about him not being built. He knew he wasn’t exactly a light feather.

“I didn’t… say anything?” Changkyun asked, feeling his ears burn. 

“What? Something embarrassing?” Kihyun turned around and gave him an amused smile. “No, you were surprisingly quiet. Though…” Changhyun's eyes darted up, heart beating faster. “I think you were hallucinating in the car before you fell asleep. You were giving me major heart eyes. That’s why I suspected weed.”

Fuck shit.

“God… I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have texted you,” he apologized, not being able to look the older in the eyes.

“Hey, stop it, don’t worry about it. We’ve all been there,” Kihyun said before turning off the stove, and walking towards Changkyun. Thank god for the counter between them, Changkyun probably smelled gross. “Go take a shower, I know you probably feel gross inside out. There’s a clean towel on the shelf and I’ll leave you some clothes in the room.” He reached out and patted Changkyun’s arm gently and urged him to go. “I’ll wait so we can have breakfast together.”

“You don’t have to, Kihyun-ssi,” Changkyun protested but Kihyun stopped him with a finger held in front of his face.

“I told you to call me hyung last night. And I don’t like eating alone, now go.”

“Ok-kay, thanks hyung.”

The water pressure was how Changkyun imagined heaven’s water pressure would be like. It was such a nice change from the disaster of a shower they had in their shoebox with Hyungwon. And Kihyun had a  _ ton  _ of products. Expensive products. Products Changkyun didn’t even know what was for. Like what the hell is a neutralizer? He had to read the labels 3 times to make sure he was putting a regular shampoo on his hair. Well, not regular, that thing looked like something they use in the salons but it was shampoo. Changkyun should be good. And the towels… they were so soft and  _ warm…  _ what was this, Kihyun’s 5-star hotel? He owed the man a big thank you. 

15 minutes later and Changkyun was out of the shower, dressed in a pair of soft grey sweats that Kihyun had so kindly left him, feeling a lot more human than when he woke up.

“Hey! Feeling better?” Kihyun asked with a bright smile. Oh wow, he had the most beautiful smile…

“Yeah! Thank you so much. Your shower is heaven on earth,” Chankgyun replied, walking to the kitchen and sitting on a chain in front of the older where he pointed. There was a half-empty mug of tea in front of him.

“Coffee or tea?”

Changkyun could smell coffee so it was already brewed.

“Coffee, please.” 

Kihyun nodded with a smile and went around him to pour him coffee.

“I noticed you didn’t take the pills I had left you. Did you not have a headache?”

“Oh… uhm…”  _ I thought you were a psychopath who was trying to drug me.  _ “Painkillers don’t really work on me,” he lied. “But the shower helped a lot.”

“Good, the food and coffee will help too,” Kihyun said as he put a big mug of coffee and a plate full of half a dozen pancakes. “Dig in.”

“Wow, these look…. So good.” The pancakes looked smooth and golden, not a single one burnt or undercooked.

“Thanks. Cooking is a passion of mine,” Kihyun said as he sat down after putting his own plate and mug on the table. His friends are so lucky, Changkyun thought.

They ate mostly in silence because Changkyun couldn’t stop after taking the first bite. They tasted even better than they looked and Kihyun had homemade jam…  _ homemade. _

It suddenly hit Changkyun, “If I slept in your bed… where did you-”

“Oh don’t worry, I slept on the sofa. And before you apologize, it’s a sleeper sofa I bought months ago and have been meaning to try it but never got around to.” He shrugged, taking a sip of his steaming tea.

“Well then, how was it?” Changkyun asked, taking Kihyun by surprise.

“Worth every penny!” 

Changkyun felt like a new person after eating. It had been so long since he’d had a real breakfast. He told Kihyun how amazing the food was multiple times because he truly deserved the praise and maybe it was cute how flustered he got every time. Changkyun insisted on helping with the dishes, which Kihyun accepted with a kind smile. They were silently standing side by side at the sink, Kihyun washing, and Changkyun rinsing. Changkyun’s heart beat faster with every piece he put away that was one step closer to their bubble bursting. He wanted to… he needed to tell Kihyun something.

When all the dishes were clean and put away to dry, Changkyun took a deep breath and turned on his heels to face the older.

“Hyung,” he called, causing Kihyun to turn his head towards him, watching him with slightly wide eyes. 

“If… If the offer still stands... My answer is yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think???? This is going to be 4 chapters and I've already finished chapter 2 so don't worry it's gonna be quickly updated. believe me, I'm more impatient to post than yall are to read (If you liked it that is sdjkhksjd)  
> Please tell me what you think UwU I love talking to everyone in the comments! I read your lovely comments 10 times a day and smile like a fool :") Kudos would be greatly appreciated too if you enjoyed~  
> Thank you Rachel... you're my true savior. my beta in shining armor <3
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://hyunubear.tumblr.com). don't be shy to come say hi!!!


	2. The Slipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I should probably… go...” Changkyun breathed; he was looking at Kihyun’s lips too.
> 
> “You don’t have to go.” Kihyun was more than happy to have him around all day. “You can stay… if you want to.” 
> 
> Changkyun nodded, eyes not leaving Kihyun’s lips and leaning in just a little bit more. “I want to.” 

Kihyun blinked.

Surely his ears were deceiving him, because it sounded like Changkyun just said yes to his proposal. It was actually impressive how Kihyun didn’t take a minute to remember what Changkyun was talking about because, if he was honest with himself, it had been on his mind constantly. He blinked again.

“It’s… okay if you’ve changed your mind or whatever,” Changkyun said, lowering his head after not hearing back from Kihyun.

“No,” Kihyun spat. His brain finally rebooted. “No, it... Yeah, I still do. Want to, I mean.” _Very smooth Yoo Kihyun._

“Oh!” His head snapped up. “Ok… good,” Changkyun mumbled, ears going red. He dried his hands with the towel hung on the handle of the cabinet and walked a few steps away from Kihyun. 

“What changed your mind?” Kihyun asked, not being able to contain his curiosity.

“I didn’t… change my mind?” Changkyun paused, picking his phone up from the counter. It was dead. “Technically I never said no.”

“Maybe, but in adults’ world not giving an answer for 2 weeks is a pretty clear answer,” Kihyun said teasingly. He wasn’t trying to be mean, he was just really fucking curious and teasing Changkyun was too easy.

“Okay... can I be honest with you?” He sighed before sitting down on the nearest chair.

“Always!” Kihyun pulled the chair beside him and sat down.

“Well, aside from the whole thing being a little crazy… you were kinda… not my type?”

Kihyun couldn’t help the snort that burst out of his mouth. The universe couldn’t be crueler and he could do nothing but laugh at this point.

“No no, listen! I said you _were_ not,” Changhyun continued, moving his hands in front of Kihyun’s face to get him to focus. “As in, you’re not my usual type and yet, for two weeks I sorta couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“Oh…” Kihyun breathed. He wasn’t sure what it meant but it was an improvement.

“And on top of that I was… confused because I’ve had this giant crush on Jaeho for a year now, and I still do and even though we’re not together or anything, I felt like if I said yes I would be cheating on him? Which I know, makes no sense.” He rubbed his temples. “And to answer your question... I don’t know? I feel like this is finally my chance to break whatever it is that’s holding me back from pursuing relationships and if I don’t take it I’ll regret it later.”

Kihyun wanted to ruffle Changkyun’s head and maybe kiss his cheeks because he looked so soft and vulnerable, pouring all his insecurities out for Kihyun in his kitchen. Instead, he put his hands on top of his.

“And you seem like a really good guy. You really didn’t have to go through all that trouble to make sure I’m safe and bring me to your own house, let me sleep in your bed and then make me breakfast.” He smiled, soft and genuine. “Unless you’re a psychopath who wants to kill me and eat me.”

Kihyun almost fell from his chair from laughing so hard. Changkyun followed him, though he looked like he was perfectly stable on his seat.

“Oh my god… that was a good one. I’m flattered that you think I could be Hannibal Lecter.”

“Yeah… it’s just… your house is so clean!” Kihyun fell over, holding his stomach laughing again. “I lied back then about the painkillers. But to be fair I didn’t know whose house I was in yet so...” He shrugged.

“What- I just like to be clean! Why does everyone think it’s weird?” Kihyun wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes.

“I don’t know man… when do you even find the time? Wait, never mind you probably have a maid… you can definitely afford it,” Changkyun said, looking around and nodding at the modern interior.

“I don’t! It’s not that big of a place so I can clean up myself thank you very much. And I… could, yeah. But I never even thought about it, to be honest,” he said, rubbing his chin. He really never even considered it.

“Wow…” Changkyun laughed in amusement. “How old are you?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Kihyun raised a brow.

“Nothing. Just curious. You seem young to be this stable and successful and you also… act like a grandma- ouch!” Kihyun pinched him, both of them were giggling.

“I’m 28 thank you very much. And before you ask; I’m an accountant at JE Group.”

“That’s…” Kihyun didn’t let him finish.

“Boring. I know. Accounting isn’t for everyone, it definitely can make you go crazy but I’m really good with numbers and actually enjoy it.” Kihyun shrugged. Despite what they showed in the movies - accountants being miserable and unhappy - he loved his job and was proud of it.

“I was gonna say impressive!” Changkyun said, almost throwing his hands up. “JE Group is a huge company. You must be really good…” he breathed. Wait, when did they get this close? Kihyun almost felt the younger’s breath on his face.

“I am…” he replied, voice coming out lower than he intended. His eyes kept looking back and forth between Changkyun’s eyes and his ridiculously pink lips. The boy looked so soft and pretty with his damp hair falling over his eyes, his face a little flushed, lips parted slightly.

“I should probably… go...” Changkyun breathed; he was looking at Kihyun’s lips too.

“You don’t have to go.” Kihyun was more than happy to have him around all day. “You can stay… if you want to.” 

Changkyun nodded, eyes not leaving Kihyun’s lips and leaning in just a little bit more. “I want to.” 

Kihyun felt his lids become heavier as he leaned forward. They were so close he could almost feel the heat radiating from the boy’s lips. Just as their lips were about to touch something vibrated between them, making them both - but mostly Changkyun - jump.

“Shit- it’s my phone…” Kihyun looked down at Changkyun’s hand in his lap. The phone looked like it was turning on but then it went black again. “Can I… borrow your charger? I should probably text my roommate in case he got worried.”

“Of course! Come on, it’s in my room.” Kihyun got up from his seat and urged the younger to follow him. Changkyun followed him like a sad puppy. 

In his room, Kihyun pointed at the cable on his nightstand. Changkyun plugged his phone and sat on the bed, waiting for the phone to come back to life so he could text his friend, but he seemed a little off - and wouldn’t look at Kihyun.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked, walked closer and sat on the bed with Changkyun but with enough space between them to not alarm the boy in any way.

Changkyun shook his head, his hair covering almost half his face and hiding his eyes completely. “I ruined it…” he mumbled under his breath.

“Ruined what?” Kihyun asked softly, tilting his head, trying to get a glimpse of the boy’s face.

“...the moment. The mood or whatever. It’s what I always do.” 

Kihyun scooted closer. “Hey.” Changkyun tilted his head up slightly. 

“You didn’t ruin anything…” Kihyun assured. “Look at me.” 

Changkyun finally looked up from where he had been staring at his hands. In a bold move, Kihyun reached a hand forward and put it on the back of Changkyun’s head.

“Just look at me.” _I’m still here. I still want you._

“Kihyun….” Changkyun breathed, melting into the touch and leaning forward with Kihyun’s hand guiding him.

“Kyunnie… can I...?” Kihyun asked when they were inches apart (again), praying to god that nothing would interrupt this time.

“ _Please.”_ Kihyun closed the distance between them, pushing his lips onto Changkyun’s. 

Changkyun’s lips were warm and soft, but he was a bit… tense. Kihyun pulled the hand from behind Changkyun’s neck to his face, cupping the younger’s cheek gently, rubbing his thumb tenderly over the soft skin of Changkyun’s cheek. It didn’t help. Kihyun pulled back.

“What’s wrong, love?” 

Changkyun shook his head, looking around. “Nothing?” 

“Hey… it’s okay if you’re nervous. Or changed your mind,” Kihyun assured, keeping his voice on gentle.

“I didn’t! I don’t- It’s just… I don’t know what to do…” he sighed as he was scratching the skin around his nails. They’d start bleeding if he didn’t stop soon.

Kihyun reached out and grabbed Changkyun’s hands and held them in his. “And I’m here to help, remember? So just talk to me.”

“Like… How do you know when to take it further? How do you know when to slow down? No one ever tells you anything…” He huffed in annoyance and probably frustration. 

To Kihyun those were all valid questions for someone who was inexperienced. Kihyun remembered having the same questions but he was in high school and he had an older (by a year) boyfriend who at the time helped him figure a lot of things out and was there for him whenever he was confused or had a question. And he didn’t know all the answers but they had each other and they would figure it out together and to Kihyun it seemed like Changkyun never had that. Society had raised the bar too high for the kids these days where everyone just expects you to just know everything and it wasn’t fair. Somewhere along the way someone had crushed this boy's confidence and shamed him for not being experienced and Kihyun was going to do everything in his power to undo the damages.

“That’s because you’re listening to the wrong thing,” Kihyun said with a smile. “You have to listen to what the body is saying. Or, well, feel it.”

Changkyun blinked at him, eyes slightly unfocused but he seemed like he was listening. Kihyun grabbed Changkyun’s right hand and placed it against his own face over his jaw.

“Close your eyes,” he instructed, his voice dropping an octave, on purpose. Changkyun did. “You can tell so much just but touching and listening. If the skin is getting hotter under your palm, if they’re getting goosebumps, if they’re shivering, if their breath is quickening, if their body is pushing to get closer... those are your cues to take it further,” Kihyun breathed, his face inches away from Changkyun. He wanted Changkyun to feel his breath on his lips, he wanted him to hear the shakiness in his voice, and wanted Changkyun to _feel_ how much he wanted him.

Changkyun took him by surprise by being the one to close the distance between them this time, his hand on Kihyun’s face holding firmly but not harshly. Kihyun guided his other hand to his own side so he would feel it when he arched towards him. Now that Kihyun’s own hands were free he could do some observations of his own. Running his hands up Changkyun’s chest over the hoodie - his hoodie, that looked amazing on Changkyun with his ridiculously wide shoulders - and feeling hard toned pecs. Fuck.

Kihyun’s _accidental_ brush with Changkyun’s nipple from over the hoodie caused the younger to open his mouth, gasping. After making a mental note about this newfound sensitivity, Kihyun fisted the fabric of the hoodie and pulled Changkyun closer, and licked into his mouth. He suspected Changkyun would start freaking out again.

“Don’t think. Don’t stress it. Just feel. Do what _feels_ good,” he slurred against Changkyun’s lips, and felt the younger nod before taking a deep breath. Their lips still connected. 

Kihyun tried to calm his own heartbeat. He needed to take this slow for Changkyun’s sake. 

“Do you wanna lie down, baby?” Kihyun asked, feeling a shiver run down Changkyun’s body. That was when he realized what he had called the younger. It was an honest slip and he was about to apologize but Changkyun nodded frantically, pushing himself further up on the bed and lying on his back in the middle. Kihyun followed, crawling forward, holding himself up above Changkyun on his hands and knees.

“Tell me if you want to stop, or take it slow or anything else,” Kihyun said, waiting for Changkyun’s confirmation.

“Can I… I mean, can we take our shirts off?” he mumbled, pulling at the hem of Kihyun’s shirt. “It’s getting kinda hot…” The way he sounded so innocent and small made Kihyun melt. 

“Of course baby, come here,” he said, sitting back on his heels and pulling Changkyun up using his shoulders and connecting their lips, not caring that the point of this was to take their shirts off which would require them to not be attached in the face but Changkyun’s lips looked so red and puffy after kissing just for a few short minutes.

Changkyun was a fast learner, that much was clear. His hands didn’t stop roaming Kihyun’s body after he put them there and Kihyun couldn’t get enough. After struggling with the stubborn buttons of Kihyun’s shirt and pushing Changkyun’s head out of the collar of the hoodie they stripped off their shirts and Kihyun was… speechless. 

He was right, Changkyun’s shoulders were ridiculously wide and he was toned nicely and his tan skin glowed under the dim light seeping through the dark curtains. Kihyun wanted to run his mouth over every inch of his skin and he was about to do just that when an unfamiliar ringtone broke the silence of the room, making the both of them to jump a little. It was Changkyun’s phone again. God damn that thing.

“Shit- it must be Hyungwon. I forgot to text him…” Kihyun was mostly to blame for distracting him. He sat up, giving Changkyun enough room to grab his phone and answer but not enough to make him think the moment was ruined. Kihyun was more than happy to pick up where they left off after Changkyun finished his call.

“Hyungwo- okay calm down, I’m fine. No thanks to you.” Kihyun couldn’t help but chuckle at the way Changkyun rolled his eyes. “You guys ditched me to get laid, I don’t wanna hear you whining- Oh shit,” he cursed, eyes going wide. “I totally forgot that was today. Okay okay, I’ll be there in… soon. See you there.”

“Is everything okay?” Kihyun asked after Changkyun hung up.

“Y-yeah, I just forgot I’d promised my friend to help him with a project…” He facepalmed before slumping back on the bed. 

“Oh, what kind of project?” Kihyun asked, voice sultry as he crawled back on top of Changkyun.

“It’s basically acting… He’s a movie directing major and uses me in most of his projects. I’m sure his professors are sick of seeing my face,” he groaned, eyes following Kihyun.

“Oh I highly doubt that,” he said before leaving a lingering kiss on Changkyun’s jaw, and then another bellow that, and continued until he was at the junction of his neck and shoulder. “Hmm… don’t let me hold you off,” Kihyun whispered, knowing exactly what it would do to the younger who groaned deep in his chest, hands coming up to cling to Kihyun’s shoulders.

“Fuck….”

Kihyun sucked at the spot above Changkyun’s collarbone until there was a blooming pink mark there. Then he pulled back, sat up and then tore himself away from Changkyun. “Come on, you don’t wanna make your friend wait, do you? Or worse, fail his course because he missed a project deadline.”

“Ugh…….”

Changkyun left a few minutes after that, with a promise to text Kihyun later and to wash his clothes and bring them back next time. Kihyun liked that very much. He spent the rest of the day cleaning, like he usually would on a Saturday, and trying not to think about ‘next time’.

..

The text time came way sooner than Kihyun was expecting. Changkyun _did_ have KKT! Kihyun opened the text immediately, too old for caring about opening a text too soon. It was around 7 pm.

It was a picture of a dinner table, probably at a restaurant and there were several dishes and side dishes. A text came not too long after.

**_Kyunnie:_ **

_That’s how he pays me for my A+ acting :p_

_But it reminded me that i never properly thanked you for breakfast. It was the best pancake I’ve ever had probably my entire life… (don’t tell my mom)_

_7:12pm_

**_me:_ ** **_  
_** _You’re welcome. Thanks for… trusting me. To not eat you._

_Tho… I still could._

_7:13pm_

**_Kyunnie:_ **

_Then I’ll make sure to eat well until next time ;)))_

_7:13pm_

**_me:_ **

_I’m looking forward to it._

_7:14pm_

..

“Ten minute break everyone.”

“It’s _just me!”_ Changkyun shouted at his friend behind the camera as he fell onto the ground, exhausted to his bones. Hyungwon had been having him run around the park for over an hour. 

“Hey, don’t be mean to my baby! He’s practicing for when he’s a big shot director!” Jooheon defended his boyfriend who in return blew a kiss at him. Gross.

“I hate you both,” Changkyun panted, laying on the grass like a starfish. “You better pay me back for this.”

“Yeah yeah, we’ll feed you, don’t worry.” Jooheon bent down and patted his head on his way to Hyungwon’s side. “What the hell?” he said, poking at Changkyun’s neck, which made him yelp.

“Hey!

“Is that a hickey?” Jooheon gasped. Hyungwon was running towards them with his long legs before Changkyun’s brain caught up.

“What- no, that’s n-not...” he stuttered, mentally slapping himself for still doing that like a highschool boy.

“Who did this to you? Who deflowered our Changkyun?” Hyungwon cried out dramatically. He really was a movie directing major.

“Deflower-” Changkyun choked on his words. “I am not a virgin since the summer after high school!” he whined, which Hyungwon completely ignored.

“Was it Jaeho? Did you finally let the snake in?”

Changkyun had two choices. He could lie to his friends and tell them that he finally made a move on Jaeho and they got freaky in a library or something. Or, he could tell them that he’s meeting a guy in his late twenties who has agreed to help him overcome whatever it is that’s holding him back.

But things weren’t black and white. Telling his friends the truth would make them worried and they would definitely ask too many questions. But he couldn’t straight up lie to his friends either. They’d know with one look, that he’s not with Jaeho if they saw them together. So he went with option three.

“I met someone.”

“Oh? Where?” Hyungwon asked with a raised brow. Sure, Changkyun wasn’t the type to just ‘meet’ someone and get down to business, but it was kind of annoying how his friends didn’t think he had it in him.

“At the party. You know, the one you ditched me at.” he glared. Nope, not letting that one go anytime soon.

“So… a senior?” Jooheon asked, still inspecting the blooming bruise on Changkyun’s neck.

“...a grad actually. I think he was friends with someone there and got invited.”

“Nice, Kyunie! Well done!” Hyungwon patted his shoulders like a proud dad.

“Can we stop talking about my sex life and get back to work? I wanna eat sooner rather than later.” Changkyun pushed his friends’ hands off him and got up, feeling a bit dizzy as he stood up too fast.

Hyungwon and Jooheon looked at each other, still crouching and Jooheon pretended to wipe a tear out of his eye. “Our baby has grown up… He has a sex life now.”

Changhyuk had the strongest urge to run head first into that big oak tree a few feet away.

..

Next time didn’t come until the next Thursday with Changkyun being buried under assignments and Kihyun being busy with a new merger in the company, but they were texting frequently. At first, it was Changkyun sending him his meals, assuring Kihyun that he was eating well and fattening up for when Kihyun decided to finally go Hannibal on him. Then he started talking about his day, mostly complaining about classes and assignments.

Kihyun started telling him about his work in the company, and about Minhyuk - mostly complaining about Minhyuk almost messing something up at work or just being loud - and also his food.

“This one is one I killed the other day. Very fresh,” he said, holding his phone down to show his plate. Yeah, they were calling and FaceTiming too, apparently. It was something Kihyun didn’t even do with Minhyuk, but one time Changkyun called him when they were both about to eat and proposed to FaceTime since Kihyun didn’t like eating alone - of course Changkyun remembered that - and Kihyun said okay. And then it became a thing. It almost felt like they were friends.

“That’s… Japchae,” Changkyun said, squinting his eyes at the screen.

“Vegetables are living beings too! But I promise they did not suffer,” Kihyun said, attempting his best menace smile that probably looked more like he was trying not to burp.

“So merciful…” Changkyun chuckled. “Oh, by the way, when should I come by on Thursday?”

“Whenever you want. I have the day off because the merger is done and I need to not see any numbers and paperwork for a day. And I don’t clean on Thursday either.” He shrugged, stuffing his face with his food.

“You have specific days for cleaning?” Changkyun asked in disbelief. 

“As any psychopath would, yes. You should know better, Kyunnie!”

They both snorted. They should stop with the psychopath serial killer jokes already but Kihyun wasn’t going to if Changkyun wasn’t.

..

The doorbell rang, right about the time Kihyun was expecting it too. Changkyun texted him and told him he was coming over right after his class that finished at 3 pm. Kihyun found it a little odd but he didn’t mind it at all. He had been looking forward to seeing the boy again all week.

“Hey handsome,” he said as he opened the door with a cheeky grin.

“Hey sexy,” Changkyun said back but his face went so red after and he couldn’t manage to maintain a flirtatious look on his face. He was half hiding behind the door as Kihyun was bent over laughing while holding his middle.

“Next time practice in front of a mirror a few times,” he paused. “Actually no, practice on me. It’s too adorable seeing you get flustered to death.”

“Is this how you plan on killing me? By making me flustered?” Changkyun finally stepped inside and took his shoes off. “Isn’t that too slow?”

“I’m a patient man, but I didn’t do anything. You made yourself flustered. I just asked to be the subject so I can watch.” Kihyun shrugged, holding his hands in front of him to take Changkyun’s coat. It was a big poofy one with bright neon colors splash all over it. He was dressed in complete contrast to the last time: light-washed jeans and a pale yellow oversized sweater.

“Oh, by the way,” Changkyun said suddenly, crouching where he dropped his backpack (that had about 50 pins on his bag, from gay flags to clothing brands and random western band logos). “I washed them,” he said as he pulled Kihyun’s sweats out of his bag. So that’s why that thing was so big.

“You were carrying them in your bag all day?” 

“Yup! Didn’t wanna have to make the trip to my dorm,” he said while tucking his hair behind his ear and the act was so adorable, it took a lot of willpower for Kihyun to not grab him and kiss him in the entrance hallway.

“You’re a dumbass. Come on in, are you hungry?” Kihyun called as he walked away first, Changkyun following close behind.

“No, I’m fine.” A pause, “Actually, do you mind if I take a shower?” he said almost shyly.

“Of course! Go on, I’ll leave you something comfy to wear.” Kihyun smiled, turning back to ruffle the younger’s head. He almost leaned in to kiss him but he reminded himself that they weren’t dating. This was an agreement. Changkyun had feelings for someone else.

“Thanks, hyung!” Changkyun beamed like a kid and almost bounced on his feet. Before he made his way to the bathroom Changkyun did something that took Kihyun completely by surprise and left him standing dazed in the middle of the living room. 

Changkyun kissed his cheek - a small innocent peck - and giggled as he ran to the bathroom. Kihyun was in so much trouble. All those pep talks he’d given himself trying to convince his foolish heart to not do anything crazy when he saw Changkyun went straight to the trash can. 

Kihyun needed a plan B: preparing himself for the eventual heartbreak when Changkyun leaves him because he doesn’t need him anymore. Maybe his shower will keep Changkyun coming back even if he can’t…

..

Changkyun walked into the living room in a new pair of sweats, rainbow tie-dye pattern this time instead of grey. Kihyun put the book he was reading (pretending to read. Or trying his best to. But a naked Changkyun was in his shower and it was extremely difficult to focus) down on the coffee table and gave Changkyun an overall look.

“This doesn’t look worn, is it new?” Changyun asked, a small towel in his hand as he rubbed it over his head aggressively.

“Not exactly… Minhyuk bought it for my birthday as a gag. It’s not really my style.” Kihyun shrugged before patting the spot beside, inviting Changkyun to sit.

“But it’s pretty…” He pouted as he sat down.

“You can keep it. It looks good on you.” Kihyun smiled, taking the towel from him and drying Changkyun’s hair for him, a lot more gentle than the boy had done. He was just worried about his poor hair.

“What? No! It was a gift!”

“And now I’m gifting it to you.” He booped Changkyun’s pointy nose.

“Isn’t he gonna be mad?” Changkyun asked innocently. Kihyun wanted to protect him from all the ugly things in the world. He was too pure.

“I’m counting on it.”

Changkyun giggled and the next few minutes were mostly silent, aside from the soft sound of Kihyun toweling Kihyun’s hair. Kihyun only noticed the younger’s heavy eyes on his lips after he put the towel aside. He ran his fingers into the damp locks, pushing them off the younger’s face.

“Hey,” he called softly, causing Changkyun’s eyes to snap up to lock with his. “Wanna do this now?” 

Changkyun nodded, eyes not leaving Kihyun’s even though they were a bit dazed and his lids were heavy. He looked so soft it actually hurt.

“Okay.” Kihyun smiled sweetly, cupping Changkyun’s soft cheeks in both hands and kissed him on the lips chastely. “Wanna go to the bedroom?” 

Changkyun shook his head and melted into Kihyun’s palms.

“Can we… make out. Here. For a while?” he breathed, pausing between his words to chew on his lips.

“Of course we can, baby. Anything you want,” Kihyun said endearingly but didn’t make any moves to kiss him and instead waited for Changkyun to take that last step.

Changkyun didn’t leave him hanging for too long, as expected. His hands came to rest against Kihyun’s body, one on his flank and one on his thigh. Kihyun’s own fingers tangled into the younger’s damp locks, pulling closer. Indeed Changkyun was a fast learner. He was already a lot better than the other time - not that he was bad, he certainly wasn’t. Just inexperienced - he was almost leading the kiss with a perfect pace for the mood. His lips were moving slowly and almost lazily against Kihyun and it was perfect. Changkyun was warm and pliant from the shower, his skin radiating heat into Kihyun’s body, and he wanted to drown in it. And of course, he smelled like him. Like his shampoo and his expensive body wash that he strangely didn’t mind Changkyun using at all.

As Changkyun’s hands got bolder, his lips did too. One gentle bite on Kihyun’s bottom lip pulled an embarrassing moan out of the older and gave Changkyun the perfect opportunity to lick into Kihyun’s mouth and it felt so good to just let go and be felt. Touched. Kissed.

Changkyun was kissing him like he meant it. Kihyun was doing everything in his power to not let it get into his head. But under Changkyun’s fast-learning lips and warm hands, he had almost no powers at all. Kihyun didn’t know how it happened, who pushed or who pulled but one second he was on the couch sitting beside Changkyun as they made out and the next he was straddling the younger’s thighs. His neck definitely appreciated the change of positions. Changkyun’s hands slipped under his t-shirt at some point. Warm fingers touched the sensitive skin of his sides and lower stomach, sending shivers down his spine and making his blood rush south.

“ _Changkyun…_ ” Kihyun gasped, low and breathy, his hands clinging onto Changkyun’s shoulders like his life depended on it as Changkyun’s lips traveled down his jaw and throat. For half a second he thought about asking Changkyun to not leave any marks but he left one on him last time so it was only fair. And if he was being honest, he wasn’t completely opposed to the whole idea.

They made out for a while like that, hot and lazy, hands touching wherever they could reach and breathing the same breath between them over and over again. Kihyun was unapologetically hard in his pants and so was Changkyun if the brushes of Kihyun’s ass against him were anything to go by, which were all accidental; Kihyun wanted Changkyun to set the pace. When Changkyun pulled back, Kihyun had no idea how long they were making out for.

“Hyung.” His voice was rough and deep from making out and it sent a jolting shock into Kihyun’s dick. “I wanna- can we-” He stumbled over his word.

“It’s alright, tell me slowly. What do you want, baby?” Kihyun assured him, hands coming to his front and rubbing gently on his chest from over the colorful sweater that he couldn’t wait to pull off Changkyun’s body.

“I want to try,” he paused and swallowed, eyes dropping low. “Giving a… blow job.”

“We can do that.” Kihyun couldn’t help the smile that was stretching over his face.

“I’ve… never done it before though,” Changkyun mumbled under his breath shyly.

“It’s okay, that’s what I’m here for.” He patted Changkyun’s head before climbing off his lap. “Do you want to try it on me while I walk you through it or do you want me to give you one first so you can observe?”

Changkyun mulled it over for a few moments. Kihyun could almost hear the gears in his brain turn.

“I don’t think I can focus if you… I mean when you’re… on me,” he stuttered, going red to his ears.

“Okay then! Will you get on your knees for me, baby?” The pet name kept slipping out of Kihyun’s mouth and he would beat himself up for it but Changkyun had no complaints. It even seemed like it made the younger more relaxed.

Changkyun slipped down off the couch wordlessly, sitting between Kihyun’s legs in the scant space between the couch and the coffee table. Kihyun ran gentle fingers into his hair, pulling them back and out of his face to reveal Changkyun’s forehead. Changkyun was looking at him with glassy eyes, kiss-swollen lips only slightly parted.

“If you want to stop at any point, we will stop, okay?” Kihyun said, voice clear and gentle.

“Okay…” Changkyun replied, running his tongue over his lips. “I’ll tap twice.” His hands came up to rest on Kihyun’s thighs, almost hesitantly.

“Yeah, good,” Kihyun agreed, tangling his fingers into the hair on the back of Changkyun’s head and pulling him forward as he leaned in to capture his lips in a hot and messy kiss. He could sense Changkyun’s impatience in the way he was kissing him back and his nails that were raking his thighs from over the dark jeans Kihyun was wearing. 

Kihyun pushed himself forward towards the edge of the couch, making it harder for them to continue kissing but he wouldn’t be doing that for much longer anyway. Changkyun’s hands crept up on his thighs, stopping just shy of his crotch. Kihyun rolled his hips forward, urging the younger to touch him.

“You can... touch me,” he breathed into Changkyun’s mouth. It sounded more like ‘ _please touch me_ ’ to his own ears but Kihyun couldn’t care less.

Changkyun’s reply came in the form of a moan that Kihyun swallowed and his hands lifted to run over his torso and slowly dragged down. One hand grabbed at the hem of his pants and the other’s palm rested over the prominent bulge. It was crazy how Kihyun could feel the warmth of Changkyun’s palm through two layers of clothing but it burned so sweet he couldn’t help groaning into Changkyun’s mouth and pushing his hips into the hand. Feeling encouraged, Changkyun moved his palm slightly up and down, unsure of what he should do next. Kihyun pulled back just so he could look into Changkyun’s eyes and nodded, hoping the younger would get the message. He did. 

He let out a shaky breath as Changkyun unbuttoned and unzipped his pants with surprisingly steady hands. Kihyun closed his eyes, enjoying the slight relief of his dick being free of the uncomfortably tight jeans and took a deep breath before holding Changkyun’s face and making him look at him. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah- I’m sure. Yes.”

The next few minutes were a mess of trying to rid Kihyun of his jeans and Changkyun almost getting himself tangled in the legs of the pants somehow. But they finally succeeded, leaving Kihyun sitting butt naked on the couch. He didn’t like his pants to be in the way and he wanted to move freely. 

As expected, Changkyun looked a little lost.

“Remember what I told you the other day?” Kihyun asked with a hand on the side of Changkyun’s face and the other around himself giving lazy strokes. Changkyun nodded, eyes going back and forth between Kihyun’s face and his moving hand. “Same applies here. Touch. Feel. Listen. And look because in this case, you can.

“Porn will make you think a good blowjob is all about deep throating and taking it all in but in my opinion,” he paused, hissing at the way his thumb ran on the slit, “it’s about connection and intimacy.” Changkyun nodded like the good student he was, his fingers drawing small circles on Kihyun’s thighs.

“Touch, find the sweet spots. Use your lips. Work your way up from the thighs. Make them wait.”

It seemed like something clicked inside Changkyun because he didn’t hesitate to connect his lips to the inside of Kihyun’s thighs, pushing them open further with his hands before running his fingers all over. Kihyun bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Changkyun looked like sin between his legs, dark hair falling over darker eyes, lips red and swollen, leaving a wet trail of kisses on his inner thighs. Fuck. 

Kihyun’s sensitive spot was a few inches away from the junction between his thigh and his crotch, so close to his dick that barely anyone had actually found it but Changkyun didn’t seem to be in a hurry so he sucked and kissed every inch until he reached the spot that made Kihyun moan higher than he’d had in a while and his dick twitched on his stomach. Changkyun looked up, slightly worried but the expression was soon replaced with a lewd smirk.

“Found it,” he said victoriously, not giving Kihyun enough time to come up with a witty remark as he went back to attack the newfound sensitive spot with his lips. Kihyun’s fingers slipped into his hair, trying his hardest not to pull at them too hard. It couldn’t be more than a couple of minutes when Changkyun pulled back, proudly looking at his work - a blooming purple mark - on Kihyun’s inner thigh. He looked up again, waiting for instruction. Kihyun had to take a few deep breaths to find his voice and the words.

“Okay…” He let out a sigh before continuing, “Don’t be afraid to use your hands. In fact, I encourage you to use your hands.”

Changkyun’s hands snaked up, his fingers almost tickling the sensitive skin around Kihyun’s dick. He wrapped a hand loosely around him, eyes locked with Kihyun.

“Yeah… _fuck,_ ” he cursed. “Okay, come ‘ere.” With a hand on the back of the younger’s neck, Kihyun urged him to come close, his thumb rubbing and pulling at Changkyun’s lips. 

“You can… play around, make out with it, _if you will_.” He cringed a little at his own description but in that state, it was the best he could do. And at the end of the day, it really was that.

“Oh,” Changkyun said, eyes a little wide. It was probably not what he was expecting to hear.

“Yeah, just,” he let out a shaky breath as Changkyun’s thumb rubbed at the underside of his dick, “do whatever you think… would feel good.”

Changkyun pursed his lips, thinking about his next move. 

“Hey, don’t think too hard,” Kihyun said, rubbing his thumb over Changkyun’s bottom lip. “Let your body guide you.”

Changkyun let out a breath before opening his mouth and drawing his tongue out and giving Kihyun’s thumb a hesitant lick. The image of it was going to be burned into Kihyun’s head for a long, long time. He leaned in closer, lids falling closed before his lips finally met with the head of Kihyun’s dick. 

Kihyun’s head fell back as a long groan rippled out of his chest as Chankyun sucked at the tip, the flat of his tongue rubbing over the slit. Chankgyun had taken the instruction to heart and was letting his senses guide him. His eyes closed and lips licked and kissed Kihyun’s length all over. His hands were also busy, one holding Kihyun’s shaft and the other mapping every surface of Kihyun’s body he could reach. Praises fell out of Kihyun’s mouth without his control and they seemed to only encourage the younger.

“Kyunnie, baby,” he called, voice hoarse. “Open your eyes and look at me.”

Changkyun shivered upon hearing the pet name but he opened his eyes after taking a moment.

“Good.” He patted Changkyun’s head. “You can try taking me now. If you want,” he said breathlessly even though he wasn’t the one _doing_ things. 

Changkyun nodded enthusiastically before opening his mouth wide and drawing his mouth out all the way which almost reached his chin and it almost caused Kihyun to black out. While Kihyun was having a breakdown over how long the younger’s tongue was, Changkyun had dived forward in an attempt to take him all the way in at once, which was not a great idea for a beginner. His front teeth scratched over the top of Kihyun’s length and the head hit Changkyun’s throat sooner than he was expecting, causing him to almost gag and start coughing.

“S-sorry- shit, I’m sorry,” he apologized mid coughing, his nervousness showing through his round eyes. 

“It’s okay baby, just take it slow,” Kihyun said with a reassuring smile, his fingers smoothing the younger’s bangs away from his face. He suddenly got an idea. “Hey, give me your hand.” 

Changkyun held his right hand up for Kihyun to take and Kihyun grabbed him by the wrist and pulled the hand in front of his face. He folded all the fingers in except for the point and middle finger and took them into his mouth without a warning.

“Oh god,” Changkyun grunted.

“Follow my lead,” Kihyun pulled the fingers out of his mouth long enough to say before sucking them back in, hoping Changkyun would catch up.

He circled his tongue around the tips of the fingers, giving them a few shallow thrusts before tightening his lips and hollowing his cheeks around them. Changkyun followed his leads and _fuck._ Kihyun would curse but his mouth was full so only a deep groan left his throat. 

Changkyun’s lips felt - and looked - amazing around him. He looked so relaxed and submerged in the feeling of Kihyun in his mouth. But Kihyun called him, “Kyunnie, open your eyes baby.” 

Changkyun did without stopping the slow bobbing of his head, eyes looking up at Kihyun, waiting for more instruction.

“Eye contact is- _shit_ , really important,” he cursed mid-sentence at the way Changkyun tightened his lips around him. “It makes it more… _intimate_.”

Changkyun, not wanting to pull Kihyun’s dick out of his mouth, hummed in reply which sent a vibration through Kihyun’s length causing him to shiver and moan in pleasure. And oh, Changkyun was such a fast learner and he caught this so quickly because after that he wouldn’t stop moaning around Kihyun. At one point Kihyun noticed Changkyun’s other hand being missing from his body but with a quick look he found that it was between his own legs, trying to relieve some of the pressure.

Kihyun was so fucking close... he wanted it to go on forever and cum right now at the same time. At this point, Changkyun’s fingers in his mouth were more for him than Changkyun. He liked having his mouth busy and Changkyun’s fingers were so long and slender. 

“I’m close… you can- you don’t have to-” He meant to assure the younger that he didn’t have to swallow, or even keep going until Kihyun came if he didn’t want to but it was so goddamn hard to find the right words and then put them in the right order to say when Changkyun was doing something with his freakishly long tongue that Kihyun didn’t even know was possible.

Changkyun shook his head with the little room his head had to move. How was he even real? Changkyun was such a natural and all he needed was a safe space and some guidance and patience. People were truly missing out and Kihyun couldn’t find it in himself to care because in that moment, Changkyun was his. Well, not _his_ his but he had trusted Kihyun and he was going to possibly swallow Kihyun’s cum. Or at least some of it.

Kihyun came without a warning while he was lost in thoughts but he was shaken out of his thoughts by physically shaking through his orgasm. He fought so hard to keep his eyes open to see Changkyun’s face but he couldn’t, as the waves of pleasure hit him like tsunami waves. But eventually, after he came down from his high, he found Changkyun with his cheeks leaned against his thigh with glassy eyes and impossibly red lips and some cum smudged at the corner of his lips.

“You got a little something,” Kihyun pointed to the same side on his own face and then Changkyun’s.

Changkyun smirked, drawing his tongue out to lick it clean. _For god's sake…_

“Come ‘ere.” Kihyun pulled him by the collar of the sweater until Changkyun had to stand up on his knees and kissed him wet and dirty, licking into his mouth and tasting himself on Changkyun’s lips. Kihyun hoisted Changkyun up as he stood up from his spot on the couch and spun him so their spots were reversed. “Lie back.” 

He pushed the younger until his head was resting on the soft armrest of the couch. After being on his knees for a while and doing so well for his first time, he deserved to be spoiled. Kihyun crawled up on the other end and kneeled between Changkyun’s knees.

“I’m gonna rock your world now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew.... so :))) that happened....  
> please tell me what you thought about this chapter!! I think it's my favorite so far!  
> I'm almostttttt done with chapter 3(out of 4. yup I didn't wrap it up at 3 sdksdh) too. just a few changes here and there and it'll be done.  
> Pwease tell ur thoughts in the comments🥺🥺 they make me so happy <3  
> Thank you so much to everyone who's read my work so far and much love to everyone who left me sweet encouraging comments :')  
> You know where to find me: [Tumblr](https://hyunubear.tumblr.com). don't be shy to come say hi!!!


	3. The Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look, if you don’t wanna tell me, that’s fine. I don’t know why you don’t want to but I’m happy for you if you’re seeing someone.” 
> 
> There were a few moments of complete silence which was a rare occurrence with Minhyuk around.
> 
> “Well, I’m not,” Kihyun mumbled, his head still on the desk.
> 
> “Seeing someone?”
> 
> “Happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo (＠´ー`)ﾉﾞ  
> I just wanted to quickly say thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read my work and leave me lovely comments. The response to this fic was a lot bigger than I was originally expecting and I'm... honored really. Thank you. I hope you enjoy the rest of it as well <3

“ _Fuck.”_ Changkyun blinked the tears away, willing his eyes to focus after coming harder than he ever had in his entire life. Kihyun was still lying between his legs. Probably. Changkyun couldn’t exactly feel his legs so he couldn’t be sure. 

“That good, huh?” Kihyun scoffed. “Good to know I still got it.” 

“Yeah… you do,” Changkyun sniffed, “but you’re a liar.”

“Why?”

“You gave me a speech about how ‘it’s not about deep throating’ and then you do _this_ to me?” Changkyun said in disbelief. He still couldn’t process the last 10 minutes. Kihyun’s laugh rang in his ear. Were his ears stuffed too? What the hell did Kihyun do to him…

“Listen! I never said deepthroating is _bad!_ It’s just not _everything._ ” He shrugged. “Just because I can do it doesn’t mean you should, too. You can do plenty of other things and never have to deepthroat to satisfy your lover. Like that thing you did with your tongue… that was crazy!” Kihyun slapped his thigh with a grin on his face that almost seemed proud.

Changkyun felt his ears go red, which was ridiculous considering he was lying on Kihyun’s couch with his (Kihyun’s. But he said Changkyun could have them so… his?) sweats down to his knees with his dick lying limp on his stomach, the sweater pushed up to his chest.

“Hey, I’m hungry. Do you like chicken?” Kihyun suddenly said, pushing himself up to a seating position.

“Uh… yeah, sure.” Changkyun blinked at the way Kihyun acted so naturally as he climbed off the couch and grabbed his jeans and slipped into them before walking to the counter to grab his phone.

“Good. Go wash your face, you're covered in tears and spit,” he teased.

“ _Hyung!”_

_.._

“Can I ask you something?” Changkyun asked. They were halfway through their family sized portion of the fried chicken Kihyun had ordered them. He had ordered a big portion thinking he’d have enough leftovers to keep him fed for the next couple of days but maybe he was wrong. Changkyun ate like a champ and it was very lovely to watch him inhale chicken wings.

“Sure,” Kihyun said, swallowing his last bite and waiting for Changkyun’s question.

“Feel free to not answer but… Why are you single?”

Thank god he hadn’t taken another bite or he would’ve choked on it. 

“Why- what do you mean?” Kihyun cleared his throat, trying to hide his stutter.

“I mean… you’re really dateable. How are you single?”

Kihyun fell over with a hand on his stomach, laughing. “Dateable?”

“Don’t laugh, I’m serious!” He pouted. “You’re nice, you’re financially stable, you’re good looking as fuck and well… really good in bed.” 

Kihyun was speechless at the bluntness and honestly in Changkyun’s tone. He didn’t even look embarrassed. “I… thank you?” He cleared his throat again. “I don’t know. I guess I haven’t met anyone worth my while after the last one.” He shrugged.

“What? Married to your job?” Changkyun joked.

“Kind of. He wanted more, I didn’t. I was still new in JE and wanted to focus on my job but he…” _Kihyun thought about the late night calls where Sukjoo would call just to make him feel like shit because he wouldn’t text him back when he was at work, or when he’d act like a dick on the rare occasions where they’d go on dates because he felt like Kihyun wasn’t doing enough. But Kihyun always smiled and tried everything to make up for it all. He stretched himself thin to be enough for him and reach his dream at the same time until he couldn’t anymore. Kihyun broke up with him the night he got the promotion he’d been killing himself for and it felt good. It felt like a weight being lifted off his chest. He could breathe again._ “Wanted more.”

He took a sip of his soda. “But that was years ago.”

“You’ve been single for _years?_ ”

Kihyun rolled his eyes. The kids these days. “Relationships aren’t everything, Changkyun.”

“I know! But still,” Changkyun mumbled, poking at a piece of chicken to avoid eye contact.

“I had flings here and there but not a ‘boyfriend’ since Sukjoo.”

“Sucks to be him. He’s missing out.” The younger shrugged before reaching for another piece and started eating again.

Kihyun chuckled, shaking his head. “Thanks, Kyunnie.”

Changkyun stayed until after 10pm. They ended up binging Hannibal and eating buttery popcorn. They were so full they skipped dinner. It had been a while since Kihyun had done this with someone that wasn’t Minhyuk — who wouldn’t shut up during movies and eat all your popcorn and hoard the blanket — but Changkyun was unusually easy to be around. He was easy to talk to but he wasn’t overly chatty. He was cuddly but not too clingy. Plus, he had the most adorable laugh Kihyun had heard in his entire life.

“I should get going before the last train leaves,” Changkyun announced as he stretched his arms above his head. “Can I leave my clothes here… I’m too tired to carry them in my bag.”

“Of course. Call me if the last train has left. I’ll give you a ride home,” Kihyun said, ruffling Changkyun’s hair. 

“I’ll take a cab hyung, don’t worry. I have money.” He shook his head, his hair going in every direction.

“Alright. Be safe, okay?”

“I will, hyung,” Changkyun said as he put his shoes on. “Uh… by the way... Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For… everything?” He looked down at his shoes. “For helping me and… being patient with me I guess.”

“Changkyun, I didn’t do anything, really,” Kihyun said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Thank you for… trusting me. If I can be of any help, it’s my pleasure.”

“It’s just that… None of the people I dated ever bothered. I guess I wasn’t worth the trouble.” Changkyun shrugged, biting his lips. Kihyun’s heart squeezed in his chest.

“Hey, look at me. Experienced or not, you’re a great guy and anyone would be really fucking lucky to date you,” Kihyun said, reaching out and holding Changkyun’s face in both hands, making him look at him. “If they want you just because you’re good in bed they’re not worth your time.”

Kihyun was all too familiar with that. Sukjoo was sticking around because he was too good in bed and when Kihyun was busy he was mad that he wasn’t getting laid as much as he _deserved._ And everyone else always called back saying they want a ‘repeat’ because it was so _good_ and never a date. Kihyun had stopped leaving his number after that.

“Okay?” Kihyun waited for an answer. Changkyun nodded with his lip caught between his teeth. “Come ‘ere.” He gathered the younger in his arms. He felt Changkyun’s shoulders starting to shake.

“Sh… it’s okay. I got you,” Kihyun whispered into his ear as he patted his back gently in a soothing way. They stood there in the entrance hallway, hugging as Changkyun cried silently on his Shoulder.

“‘m sorry,” he mumbled against Kihyun’s shirt. 

Kihyun shook his head, whispering ‘no’. “Hey, wanna stay over and ditch your classes tomorrow?”

Changkyun pulled back. “What about your work? 

“I took the rest of the week off, didn’t I tell you?” He lied. He hadn’t. He’d send an email in the morning.

“Okay… Yeah.”

..

“So, are you gonna tell me why you took Friday off all of a sudden?” Minhyuk asked as he walked into Kihyun’s office without knocking — he thought it was pointless since the walls and the doors were glass from floor to ceiling — and sat on the chair opposite of Kihyun’s. Where he got all that energy at 9am on a Monday morning was beyond Kihyun.

“Because I wanted to?” Phrasing his answer as a question was a big mistake.

“Uh huh. No.” Minhyuk crossed his arms against his chest and leaned back on the chair. He wasn't going to leave until he got a real answer. 

“What do you mean no? I just... enjoyed relaxing on Thursday so much I decided to take Friday off too. Is that so hard to believe?” Kihyun said, raising his voice a little and ready to throw hands if needed.

“Yes!”

“What-”

“Yoo Kihyun, I know your workaholic ass way too well to believe that. Were you sick? You know there is no shame in being sick, right?” It was tempting to tell Minhyuk that he _was_ sick but knowing Minhyuk, he wouldn’t leave it until he knew exactly what happened during the weekend and that he had been taking care of himself thoroughly. He would get exposed.

“I wasn’t sick! Can’t we just leave it?” Kihyun groaned, letting his head fall back against the headrest of his expensive desk chair.

“I can just ask Hyunwoo.” Minhyuk raised a brow and smirked like the devil, or maybe a mother-in-law blackmailing her son’s fiance. 

“I didn’t tell Hyun- Director Son,” he corrected himself. Professionalism.

“You will if he asks.”

“Why would he ask? He’s the most unbothered person I’ve ever seen.” It was still a mystery to Kihyun how Minhyuk and Hyunwoo worked. They were stark opposite of each other and yet…

“He will if I ask him to.” Minhyuk grinned, his perfect shiny teeth on display.

“He’s not the boss of me.” He was.

“He is.”

“Well, you are not the boss of _him!”_ Kihyun threw his hands up.

“Oh honey…” The wicked smile on Minhyuk’s face stretched even wider. 

Kihyun dropped his forehead onto the desk with a defeated groan. “I dug my own grave with that one.”

“You really did,” Minhyuk giggled, all too happy with his almost-victory. “Look, if you don’t wanna tell me, that’s fine. I don’t know why you don’t want to but I’m happy for you if you’re seeing someone.” 

There were a few moments of complete silence which was a rare occurrence with Minhyuk around.

“Well, I’m not,” Kihyun mumbled, his head still on the desk.

“Seeing someone?”

“Happy.”

Kihyun felt Minhyuk walk around the desk and sit on the edge beside Kihyun’s shoulder.

“What’s going on, Ki? You can tell me, I promise I’ll be serious,” Minhyuk said, voice gentle and calm with no hint of the previous goofiness.

Kihyun let out a long sigh before pulling himself up to sit back against his chair again. They stared at each other for a while, like they were communicating without talking.

“He called, didn’t he? What was it… Changkyun?” Minhyuk said eventually. 

“Yeah…”

“That bad, huh,” Minhyuk said. Stupid, naive Minhyuk…

Kihyun chuckled bitterly. “No. The opposite.”

“Wait, what?” 

“He’s too good Min… I don’t mean in… _sex._ He’s not bad but that’s not-” He paused to take a deep breath and gather his thoughts. Minhyuk waited patiently. “He’s… so smart and funny and a complete dork! He eats the drumsticks in even numbers because when he was a kid he wanted them all to have a pair so they wouldn’t be lonely in his belly and he never broke out of the habit.” He chuckled at the memory of Changkyun counting the bones on his plate to make sure they were even. “He’s too pure for this world and the people he dated were all asshole fuckboys. And a girl apparently, and they all left him thinking he’s not, I quote ‘Worth the trouble.’ I’m…”

“... You like him,” Minhyuk said with a small, sad smile, one hand coming to rest on Kihyun’s shoulder.

“I… yeah. And he’s gonna get his heart broken by this fuckboy he’s trying to impress. I just know it…” Changkyun hadn’t told him much about his ‘crush’ but Kihyun didn’t need all the details to tell that much about the guy. Judging by the boy’s history of dating and crushes, there was nothing implying that this one would be any different.

“When did this even happen?”

“He texted me that night two weeks ago. Friday night after I dropped you off after making you work late.”

“Ah… that fateful night- Ouch! Hey!” Kihyun punched him in the arm.

“You promised to be serious!”

“I am! Look, uh… Wow, for the first time in my life I don’t have solid advice to give…” Minhyuk rubbed his chin as he pretended to think. “Can I get back to you on this?”

Kihyun couldn’t help but laugh. This was why he loved Minhyuk so much despite him being so annoying. He could lighten up the mood and make him smile no matter the situation. He would move mountains for you if that was what you needed.

“Sure.” He shook his head, trying to hide the smile on his face.

“I’ll discuss it with Hyunwoo and let you know what we come up with.” 

Kihyun grabbed his stapler, holding it above his head and ready to throw. “You will do no such thing! I swear to god Lee Minhyuk-”

The older was out the door before Kihyun could act and he suddenly remembered that the office was all glass, so he put the stapler down quickly and started chanting under his breath, ‘ _What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger..._ ’

..

“Snake alarm, 3 o’clock.”

“What?” Changkyun mumbled while chewing his sandwich.

“Don’t look! He’s coming this way…” Jooheon whispered.

“God… I don’t even know what you see in him really. He looks like a thumb,” Hyungwon said without giving a fuck who would hear him.

“Who-”

“Hey, Chang! What’s up?”

“Jaeho hyung?” Changkyun’s head snapped towards the voice coming from his right. _Oh…_ So that’s what Jooheon meant. “What are you doing here?” 

The thing was, he rarely, if ever, ate at the cafeteria. He always went to a restaurant a few blocks away to eat with his friends because he was rich and also had a car. 

“I was looking for you,” Jaeho said with his signature smile. It was charming.

“Oh?” Changkyun said, quickly looking over at his friends to make sure they’re both still there and heard what Jaeho just told him. They were and Jooheon looked disgusted and Hyungwon looked like he was dissociating. “Is it about the assignment for the club? I’m almost finished, I can send you the-”

“No, no. I was just gonna ask you to come with me to the barbeque place for lunch,” he said, his eyes glowing like a cat as he leaned forward with his hands on the table.

“Sorry, he has plans.” It was Jooheon who jumped in before Changkyun could gather his thoughts to come up with an answer. He was technically eating with his friends already…

“With who?” Jaeho tilted his face toward Jooheon.

“Us.” Both Hyuungwon and Jooheon said at the same time. They were freaks like that.

“I’m… sorry, I’ve already eaten… well, mostly.” Changkyun held his half-eaten sandwich up, trying to cover up for his friend’s _rudeness._ “Uh… next time?” 

“Okay, how about this,” Jaeho said as he stood up straight and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. “I’ll pick you up at 7 tonight.”

“Sorry. Has plans.” This time it was Hyungwon. “It’s movie night with _friends._ ”

Jaeho glared at Hyungwon. If Changkyun didn’t know any better, he’d think his friends were trying to sabotage his chance of being asked on a date with his crush.

“Alright. Tell me, Changgie, when do you _not_ have plans with these guys?” Jaeho asked, his eyes going slightly darker than before. 

“I… Uh… Tuesday? My last exam is on Tuesday. Yeah,” Changkyun blurted, trying to speak quickly before Jooheon and Hyungwon get the chance to fuck this up again.

“Perfect. Tuesday 8pm. See you later Changgie,” he said as he waved and winked on his way out of the cafeteria.

“Changgie? Really?” Hyungwon said with a grimace.

“What! It’s kinda cute…” Changkyun shrugged. It wasn’t his favorite nickname of choice but it was still a nickname! His crush had given him a nickname.

 _‘Baby… Kyunnie…_ ’ Kihyun’s voice suddenly echoed in his head, making a shiver go down his spine. 

_What the hell?_

“Hey! I’m talking to you.” Jooheon waved a hand in front of his face, pulling him out of… whatever he was in just now. 

“Yeah, sorry. What did you say?” 

“I said, aren’t you dating this grad school guy you met at that party or whatever?” Jooheon asked with a raised brow. Shit.

“We… uh… It’s not like that. We’re not… it’s casual. I think.” He stumbled on his words. Technically he wasn’t even lying, despite the way his heart raced every time Kihyun kissed him or touched him. They had a deal, and Changkyun had liked Jaeho for a year. 

“Huh.” It was Hyungwon who gave him a look this time.

“What now?”

“Never pegged you for the ‘casual’ type.”

Neither did Changkyun.

..

“Cha…ah... Kyunnie…” 

“Mhhmm…” Changkyun’s voice vibrated against the skin of Kihyun’s neck where he was sucking a bruise.

“Not that high… I can’t… hide that,” Kihyun panted.

Changkyun pulled back with a cat-like grin on his face, looking up at Kihyun. “Oops. Too late.”

“Shit-” Changkyun’s lips caught his before the curse was completely out of his mouth, but he didn’t mind it when Changkyun’s lips were so hot against his and his hands ran up and down his chest, accidentally brushing over his sensitive nipples every once in a while and making him shiver all over.

They had been making out for a good 20 minutes, not that Kihyun was complaining. He was more than happy to let Changkyun ‘practice’ as he put it but he was so fucking hard it almost hurt every time he rolled his hips and his jeans would slightly move against his crotch. He had missed Changkyun so fucking much…

They hadn’t been able to meet the entire week, which wasn’t even that long, but after spending almost two whole days together last Thursday and Friday, Kihyun was finding it harder to not miss the younger. That Friday was one of the best days Kihyun had spent staying in. They did literally nothing all day but lie on the sofa bed that they had slept on the previous night, talking about anything and everything. At one point they looked at Kihyun’s old yearbooks and it was the most Kihyun remembered laughing since… ever?

The next week Kihyun had work piled up from the days he missed and there was a new deal the company was going to sign and that meant more late-night work and less seeing Changkyun. Suddenly Changkyun texted him at 11 in the morning on Saturday saying ‘can we nap together?’ which Kihyun said yes to, obviously. He had been staring at the wall in his kitchen for the last 40 minutes since he had left his room and sat in one of the chairs in the kitchen, too tired to function but his body refused to fall back asleep. He had tried for two hours.

Changkyun showed up with food ‘for when we wake up’ and looked like he hadn’t been sleeping for days.

“I pulled an all-nighter. Just one, I swear. But I finished my assignment and submitted it before I texted. Can we sleep now?” he rambled, rubbing his eyes. Kihyun’s heart clenched.

He didn’t even bother changing and just shed his shirt and pants and fell on Kihyun’s side of the bed.

“Smells like you. ‘Ts nice. I’m not moving,” Changkyun mumbled against the pillow. Kihyun ruffled his hair with a sappy smile on his face as he climbed on the other side and slipped under the covers.

“Sleep, Kyunnie.” 

Somehow, Kihyun fell asleep too after watching Changkyun’s face for a few minutes. His eyes felt heavy and eventually, they won against Kihyun’s will to watch Changkyun for longer and they slept until 4 pm. They reheated the bulgogi Changkyun had brought and ate after waking up and Kihyun couldn’t even be mad that he didn’t get chicken when Changkyun said ‘well, I’m a growing boy and I need red meat’.

Kihyun didn’t even suspect anything when Changkyun suddenly announced that he was going to go ‘brush his teeth’ (because he had his own toothbrush in Kihyun’s bathroom now) just a while after finishing eating their food, but then he came back with a sly smile, took Kihyun’s hand, and pulled him back towards the bedroom and only saying “I wanna practice.” There was no arguing with that in Kihyun’s opinion.

If Kihyun didn’t know any better he would think Changkyun had someone else to ‘practice’ on, with the speed he was improving. It was amazing how much more confident he already was and how much more fluid and relaxed his movements felt.

“Can I-” Changkyun pulled gently at Kihyun’s sleep shirt and Kihyun was all too happy to take it off.

“ _Yeah.”_

Kihyun took it off easily as it was old and oversized, leaving him in his sport shorts. Changkyun didn’t waste any time running his hands over Kihyun’s chest, the muscles twitching under the warm touch.

“How do you even… When do you find the time to get abs?” Changkyun asked, almost sounding like he was just thinking out loud. 

Kihyun let out a shaky chuckle. “JE has a fully equipped gym for higher rank employees and I take full advantage of it- ah...” He gasped as Changkyun’s lips made their way down his neck to his collarbone again. “Why do you think I eat so much chicken-” Kihyun was going to add ‘aside from liking it’ but he was cut off by Changkyun going lower and attacking one of his nipples.

“Fuck, Kyunnie…”

Changkyun lifted his head, looking up at him with round puppy eyes. “Was that okay?”

Kihyun combed his fingers through the younger’s hair and pushed them off his face. “Use your tongue a little bit more- ah… yeah, just like that…” He dug his heels into the mattress for more leverage but Changkyun’s weight was solid on top of him. 

Finally, _finally_ , Changkyun rolled his hips down into Kihyun’s, confirming Kihyun’s suspicion. He was fully hard in his boxers. Kihyun slipped his other hand down from where he was previously clinging onto Changkyun’s shoulder to his ass, grabbing and kneading it gently. Changkyun moaned against his chest.

“Kih… Kihyun hyung…” Changkyun breathed against his lips, his breath hitching as Kihyun squeezed the muscles firmly.

“Yeah, baby?” Kihyun whispered, his breath hot as it hit Changkyun’s lips.

“I want- can we… I mean,” he stuttered, getting frustrated at himself for being so stupid that he couldn’t even make coherent sentences.

“Shh… it’s alright. Just tell me.” Kihyun’s other hand came to rest over the side of his face.

“Will you fuck me?” 

“Do you think you’re ready for me, baby?” Kihyun teased because it was too easy to do so, and he watched Changkyun’s mouth open and close multiple times without anything coming out and his cheeks go crimson red. “I’m just teasing you.” He chuckled and lifted his neck to close the distance between them one more time, sucking on the plump lips.

“Is that… a yes?” Changkyun asked with a shaky voice, eyes searching Kihyun’s.

“It’s a yes,” Kihyun confirmed. “Now grab lube and condoms from the nightstand for me.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” He shuffled towards the side of the bed on shaky hands and knees; it was endearing how eager and flustered he was at the same time. Changkyun rummaged into the drawer. There were 7 different hand creams and moisturizers, 3 packs of wet wipes, a bottle of painkillers, an extra charger cable and a couple of sleeping masks aside from the bottle of lube and the half empty pack of condoms in there. Eventually he grabbed the needed items and crawled back underneath Kihyun.

“Nervous?” Kihyun asked, with a gentle hand laid on top of Changkyun’s rib cage.

“A little. It’s uh… my first time, you know?” he swallowed. “Bottoming, I mean.”

“I know love, you don’t have to worry. I’ve got you,” Kihyun assured, leaving a lingering kiss against the younger’s jaw.

“I know, I trust you. I mean… I don’t even have to do anything, really. So what’s there to worry about?” Changkyun shrugged, trying to seem relaxed and unbothered but the way he was scratching at the skin around his thumb’s nail was a dead give away that he wasn’t.

“But that’s not true! Bottoming doesn’t mean lying down and just taking it, Kyunnie,” Kihyun said, shaking his head with his brows raised just a little.

“It’s not?” Changkyun asked with round eyes, looking back at Kihyun.

“It’s not. I’m not gonna say it’s _always_ equal work for both sides because it’s not,” he explained as he tucked a strand of black hair behind Changkyun’s ear. “But as a bottom, you have to help your partner out, too. You have to guide them as they explore your body, you have to warn them about your limits. It’s like playing on a seesaw. Both parties have to work.”

“I… don’t think I can look at seesaws the same anymore,” Changkyun blurted, making the both of them laugh.

Even though it pained Kihyun, knowing Changkyun would eventually be lying under someone else soon, it was important that he knew how bottoming should and shouldn’t feel like. A lot of people went through with it thinking it was okay to hurt and even bleed a little but it wasn’t, and Kihyun needed Changkyun to know all of it. He needed to be able to voice his feelings and desires in order to be safe and have a good time.

“Good. You won’t ever forget my words,” Kihyun chuckled before leaning down to kiss him again, one hand slipping between them to touch Changkyun over his boxers. He was still hard.

“No’ fai’…,” Changkyun whined against his lips, his fingers tugging at the waistband of Kihyu’s shorts.

Kihyun gladly shimmied out of them with some difficulty without detaching himself from Changkyun, and kicked the shorts somewhere to the side. He didn’t care.

“Can I?” Kihyun asked, thumbing at the hem of Changkyun’s boxers. Changkyun nodded. He took his own off before Changkyun complained.

It just hit him that it was the first time he was seeing Changkyun fully naked. He was gorgeous on top of the cream sheets with his golden tan skin, his wide shoulders highlighting the slim of his waist even more, and his hip bones sharp and prominent. His dick was lying hard and heavy on his flat stomach; it twitched under Kihyun’s gaze, making Changkyun squirm and arch his back, his lip caught between teeth.

Kihyun pulled his lip free using his thumb, looking him dead in the eyes. “Don't. Hold. Back. You hear me?”

“Yeah… yeah, okay.” Changkyun nodded frantically, sounding a little out of breath.

“And try to relax, okay? We won’t do anything you don’t want to,” Kihyun reassured before going down to leave a trail of kisses starting from Changkyun’s shoulders to his sternum.

“I’ll... try.”

..

A single drop of sweat slipped over Kihyun’s forehead and over to his nose until it fell onto the side of Changkyun’s neck. He rubbed his nose behind the younger’s ear, sucking the sensitive skin right under his ear.

“Ahhh……….” Changkyun let out a long groan, head falling back against Kihyun’s collarbone. 

They were both on their sides, left arm under Changkyun’s head and the other holding his leg up as he fucked into him in slow deep thrusts. Changkyun lay lax and almost high against his chest, his hole twitching every time Kihyun’s dick rubbed against his prostate. Changkyun’s right hand was clawing at Kihyun’s hips and his hips moved with Kihyun’s, trying to take him deeper.

“You feel so good baby, you’re doing so well…” Kihyun cooed. Changkyun had done so well, from the beginning when Kihyun was prepping him, rolling his hips down trying to get Kihyun to hurry up, and he sounded so pretty when he moaned Kihyun’s name, to telling Kihyun he didn’t want to be on his back because he was too embarrassed and he didn’t like being on his front either, so they settled on their sides. It was good. He was communicating.

“Ki...Kihyun… please,” he mumbled, mouthing at Kihyun’s jaw.

“Close?”

“Yea- _fuck,_ right there!” he squealed, eyes shut tightly as he pushed his hips back harder.

“Can you hold your leg up for me? Just for a little bit?” Kihyun panted, waiting for Changkyun to let go of his hip to hold his own leg up. He suspected there would be crescent shaped marks on his hips later and the thought pushed him to the edge just a little further.

Changkyun slipped a shaky hand under his own knee. He wouldn’t be able to hold himself for long but Kihyun didn’t need much time anyway. He slipped his now free hand between Changkyun’s arm and leg to his front to grab a hold of his long neglected cock in a firm grip, but he didn’t move it much, wanting to see Changkyun work for it. He didn’t disappoint. Despite the exhaustion and being on edge for the last 10 minutes, Changkyun rolled his hips, fucking himself on Kihyun’s dick and fucking Kihyun’s fist at the same time. The sounds that were coming out of him were downright pornographic, long deep groans and some occasional high-pitched squeals. Kihyun tilted his head and caught Changkyun’s lips between his despite the awkward position. 

Changkyun came with a series of short moans with each wave of his orgasm as Kihyun rode him through it. Kihyun’s orgasm ripped out of him with a twitch of Changkyun’s hole around him as he was coming, making him lose it.

“Changkyun… fuckfuck-” He bit Changkyun’s shoulder to keep himself from crying out.

Changkyun shivered as Kihyun filled the condom, his leg slipping out of his hand and falling down, making the both of them to fall forward and causing Kihyun to get buried even deeper inside him. They groaned in sync at the overstimulation.

“You okay?” Kihyun finally managed to say after catching his breath. He pulled out carefully, tying the condom and throwing into the small trash can at the foot of his bed.

“Yeah… better than okay.” Changkyun sighed, his eyes closed. He looked like he would fall asleep any second. 

“You’re still gonna be a little sore tomorrow, though,” Kihyun reminded as he got up to get a towel to clean them up before Changkyun fell asleep.

Changkyun hummed in response.

“Come on, turn over for me,” Kihyun said as he tapped on the younger’s hip gently.

“Don’ wanna…” Changkyun mumbled against his forearm. Kihyun shook his head and flipped him around himself, making Changkyun giggle at the manhandling.

“Let me clean you up then you can sleep all you want.”

“Hmm… sleep,” Changkyun hummed, pulling Kihyun down, almost making him fall and crush Changkyun under him.

“Not me! It’s too early…” Kihyun whined but he knew it was a lost cause. He couldn’t say no to Changkyun.

He pulled the covers over them and tapped on his bedside lamp to turn it off. Changkyun hummed in satisfaction, wiggling back and into Kihyun’s chest until they were spooning.

Kihyun’s lids were getting heavier and he was slowly drifting to sleep when Changkyun spoke. 

“Jaeho asked me out.”

It took Kihyun’s brain a few moments to process the words. He blamed the sleepiness. But when they finally sinked in they left him tense and… angry? Frustrated? Or something in between the two. What was he supposed to say? ‘Congrats? I’m happy for you?’ Or ask ‘is that why you wanted to have sex?’ But there was no point in asking questions you already know the answer to. 

So he settled for asking “When?”

“The date? Tuesday after my last exam,” Changkyun said, voice hushed and low. Maybe it was Kihyun’s wishful thinking, but Changkyun didn’t sound all that excited about this ‘date’. 

Again, Kihyun didn't know what to say… he just wanted to sleep and pretend. 

“You should be okay until then, don’t worry,” he said, trying to not sound as sulky as he felt. 

He wrapped an arm around Changkyun’s middle to pull him closer and whispered, “Goodnight, Kyunnie.”

“Goodnight, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave myself so much feels writing this..... :")  
> what did you guys think????? I kinda wanna know you guys' predictions!!! please drop them in the comment or in my [Ask box](hyunubear.tumblr.com/ask) UwU  
> As always; thank you Rachel for beta'ing! (●´□`)♡ and my moots who helped through figuring things out and giving me feedback and support! I truly couldn't have done it without yall. (Idk why I'm writing this as if this is the last chapter sdsdh maybe its because I've almost finished chap 4 last night but the funny thing is; that's not even the last chapter either isdkishdi, like it IS, but there's going to be a bonus chapter too hehehe)  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments :') they make my day...  
> ANYWAY: you know where to find [Me](https://hyunubear.tumblr.com) <3


	4. The Catching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know you can tell us right? We won't judge you…” Hyungwon assured with a hand on his shoulder, his eyes full of sincerity.
> 
> “Yeah, like, why would we judge you? That’s any broke student’s dream…” Jooheon sighed, eyes zoning out.
> 
> “Uh… what?” Changkyun was so confused.
> 
> “You found a sugar daddy, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ****  
> Also please please check the notes for warnings at the end before proceeding.

Changkyun woke up to an empty bed the next morning. And it was… Early, like 5:47am early according to the digital clock on the nightstand. He listened for the sound of showering. Nothing. No sound – or smell – was coming out of the kitchen either. Kihyun was gone. Well, it was  _ his  _ house, he couldn’t have gone anywhere far, but something sank in Changkyun’s belly. It suddenly felt wrong to be there. He sat up, only to remember that he was completely naked. The memories of the previous night flooded into his head like a river after a night of heavy rainfall.

“ _ Does that feel good, baby?” _

“ _ Yes. _ ” 

“ _ Do you want more? _ ”

“ _ Yes _ !” 

God… 

Changkyun was so embarrassed and still somehow so turned on just by the thought of… everything, but he had to leave. Only when he pushed on his knees to stand up he felt a slight discomfort. It really wasn’t that bad. It was there – like a shameful reminder – but it was bearable. Not that he was surprised. Kihyun was good in every sense. Changkyun knew he wouldn’t hurt him but it was still an alien feeling.

The front door clicked open while Changkyun was pondering.  _ Shit _ . There was no point in hurrying and getting dressed. They were way past that. He might as well face Kihyun, but at least he could do it with his boxers on. He found his boxers, slipped them on, and made his way to the living room and what he found made his knees weak.

Kihyun was standing in front of the open fridge in a pair of navy sweats and a black cap, his head was thrown back as he was downing a bottle of water, his Adam's apple moving with every gulp. He panted as he lowered the now empty bottle. Had he gone for a run or something?

“Hey,” Changkyun said, not wanting to stand there like a creep.

“Oh! You’re up? It’s still… really early,” Kihyun said as he looked at his Apple watch.

“Says the man coming back from a run.” Changkyun didn’t mean it to come out that salty but it did.

“I… couldn’t sleep. The nap kinda fucked up my sleep yesterday,” he said as he stretched his neck to the side. He was probably avoiding looking at Changkyun and he couldn’t blame him.

Changkyun didn’t say anything. They just stood there in silence for a while until Kihyun let out a sigh.

“Come ‘ere.” 

Changkyun’s legs moved before his brain could really catch up. The familiar voice and the gentle tone of the older was doing it’s magic like it did from day one. One second they were standing on opposite sides of the kitchen and the next Changkyun was in Kihyun’s arms. He must’ve showered before leaving because despite having gone for a run since god knows when, he smelled fresh. He smelled like laundry detergent and his body wash, whose name Changkyun couldn’t even pronounce, and underneath it all he smelled like Kihyun. Just Kihyun. Changkyun felt okay again. He felt the weight on his chest lift. He felt like he could breathe in the house again. It shouldn’t have had that effect on him, but it did. 

“I’m sorry,” Kihyun whispered, “I know how it feels to… I know.”

“It’s okay. I’m okay,” Changkyun sniffed, holding Kihyun’s middle tighter.

“I didn’t think you’d wake up before I’m back. But I should’ve left a note…” Kihyun sighed, sounding like he was scolding himself more than explaining to Changkyun.

“Hmmm…”

“I bought croissants though. Would that make up for it?” Kihyun said with a grin as they finally pulled apart.

“Yes!”

..

Changkyun could hear the chatter and laughter from the inside of the room as he stood on the other side. He had hoped Hyungwon had stayed at Jooheon’s the previous night but they were both in the dorm Changkyun shared with him. Don’t get him wrong, he loved both of them and they were the best and most amazing friends he could ask for, but in that moment he just wanted to be alone and not get bombarded with questions about his whereabouts last night.

He didn’t even know why he felt so… weird. Nothing bad had happened! They had had breakfast – the croissant was amazing and Kihyun made mean coffee – and chatted, watched morning shows Changkyun had never seen because he had never been awake and not getting ready for a class at that hour and Changkyun eventually left around 9 because he still had exams to study for and this break, lovely as it was, must come to an end.

Kihyun had hugged him before he left and told him they could hang out and watch movies whenever he wanted but Changkyun didn't know if it would be right, even if Kihyun was being 100% sincere. 

Changkyun mindlessly tapped the password into the keypad and walked in. His friends’ heads snapped towards the door.

“Hey!” Jooheon greeted from where he was sitting – or laying – across Hyungwon’s legs.

Hyungwon looked at his watch before greeting, “Kkungie-yah, why are you back so early?”

That was a question Changkyun was not expecting.

“I… what?”

“And why do you look like someone kicked your puppy?” Hyungwon added, ignoring him.

“He is the puppy though! Look at him!” Jooheon exclaimed, pointing at Changkyuna and doing weird things with his hands.

Changkyun sighed, his shoulders slumping, his head falling forward. He didn’t have the energy to deal with their antics.

“Get off Joo,” Hyungwoon murmured as he pushed Jooheon off his lap and walked towards him. “Kkungkkyung… what’s wrong?” he asked, putting his hands on Changkyun’s shoulders.

What really was wrong? Changkyun didn’t know - or didn’t want to know.

“Come on, let’s sit down.”

“I’ll make some tea,” Jooheon announced. Hyungwon pulled Changkyun to the sofa and sat them both down. 

“I’m fine… I’m just tired. I think.” Changkyun shrugged, playing with his nails again.

“Kkung, I’ve seen you in 10 different levels of tiredness and this is none of them,” Hyungwon said, giving him a knowing look. He suddenly looked a lot more mature.

Jooheon came back with three steaming mugs, handing two of them over to the other two before sitting down on Changkyun’s other side. “Should we tell him that we know?”

Hyungwon closed his eyes defeatedly, pinching his nose. “You asking this literally in front of him beats the purpose of the question Honey….”

“Know what?” Changkyun asked, looking between them.

Hyungwon sighed. “We know you lied about the grad student thing.”

Changkyun froze.

“But that’s all we know, we swear,” Jooheon swore.

“Speak for yourself,” Hyungwon said, looking sideways.

“ _ What?  _ You knew more and didn’t tell me?” Jooheon cried out.

“I was respecting his  _ privacy!”  _

_ “ _ Guys!” Changkyun yelled louder than the both of them. “Fight about discussing my personal life later, please.”

“Sorry,” they said in unison.

“How long did you know?”

“From the beginning, really,” Hyungwon admitted. “Jina told us she saw some older guy pick you up with a really nice car the next day after the party.”

“And you guys never brought it up because...?”

“We wanted you to tell us in your own time, Kkunggie,” Jooheon pouted.

“You know you can tell us right? We won't judge you…” Hyungwon assured with a hand on his shoulder, his eyes full of sincerity.

“Yeah, like, why would we judge you? That’s any broke student’s dream…” Jooheon sighed, eyes zoning out.

“Uh… what?” Changkyun was so confused.

“You found a sugar daddy, right?”

Changkyun blinked at Hyungwon, trying to take in what he just asked him. And then he burst. He was half crying, half laughing, at how fucking hilarious it was that his friends were thinking he had a secret sugar daddy for the past month.

“Is he okay?” Jooheon asked.

“I don’t know! Shut up,” Hyungwon shushed him. “Hey, Changkyun, you good?”

“Y-yea-yeah. Oh my god… This is so funny.” He hiccuped, wiping the tears away from his face with the back of his hand.

“Kihyun is not my sugar daddy!”

“Kihyun?” “He’s not?” Jooheon and Hyungwon said at the same time.

“Wait, you knew his name?” Jooheon looked at Hyungwon with a betrayed look.

“I accidentally saw it on his phone when he got a text from him! Can you drop it?”

“He’s not!” Changkyun repeated. “Hey! Focus on me!”

“Sorry, sorry. Well, then what is he?” Hyungwon glared at Jooheon before looking back at Changkyun.

“He’s…” He might as well tell them everything…

  
  


“Huh….”

“Yeah.” Changkyun nodded.

“Wow,” Jooheon said for the 20th time.

“Yeah.”

“So… you guys…. Broke up?” Hyungwon asked, still confused about the whole dynamic and the relationship between Changkyun and the older. Changkyun could relate.

“I mean… no? We were never a thing to begin with, remember? It was just a ‘mutually beneficial agreement’,” Changkyun made quotes with his fingers.

“Well, did you end the ‘mutually beneficial agreement’?” Hyungwon said, mirroring him in doing the finger quotes as well as raising a brow.

“Not… verbally? But it’s clear that it’s over you know?” 

“Elaborate.”

“The point was me getting more experience to not fuck things up with Jaeho, and now I have a date with him in… two days and we… covered everything so…”

“Covered everything?” Jooheon asked with wide eyes.

“Not  _ everything _ everything! Obviously! But the… basics? I guess.” Changkyun cringed a little. It was so weird to talk about it.

“Huh!”

“But, do you even want to go on this ‘date’ with Jaeho anymore?” Hyungwon asked, crossing one knee over the other and resting his elbow on the upper knee.

“Why do you say ‘date’ like that?” Changkyun mumbled, trying to dodge the question but was no use. Not with Hyungwon.

“Because it’s hardly going to be a date, and don’t think I don’t know what you’re trying to do.”

Changkyun sighed in defeat. “Ugh… I don’t know, okay? I think I do? Like-” He sniffed, pinching at the bridge of his nose. “I’ve been wanting this for so long…”

“But that was before Kihyun,” Hyungwon said with a knowing sad smile.

“And this is  _ after  _ Kihyun. So can we stop talking about it?” He got up from his seat where he was sandwiched between his friends. “I have to study.”

Hyungwoon and Jooheon didn’t say anything but Changkyun could feel Jooheon pouting and Hyungwon glaring behind him as he walked towards his room.

He stopped a few steps away from his room and turned around. “Wait. Why did you assume he was my sugar daddy though? It’s not like I came back with diamond earrings or anything?

“Other than the descriptions Jina gave? The body wash you always come back smelling like.”

“ _ What _ ?”

“It’s really fucking expensive! One time I got a sample of it when I walked into the store, just to look around mind you, and it smells so fucking nice…. So yeah. Figured he's also loaded.” Hyungwon shrugged.

“Huh?!” Changkyun and Jooheon said together.

“He’s not old though! Jina was clearly stoned if she thought he’s old,” Changkyun added before walking into his room without waiting to hear Hyungwon’s possible following questions.

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he closed the door and slumped back against it. Fucking Hyungwon had to mention the body wash after Changkyun was trying so damn hard not to think about the shower this morning.

_ His cheeks heat up at the memory. The way he was hit with a surge of boldness and pulled Kihyun by the wrist with him after announcing that he was going to take a shower. He shivered as he remembered the way Kihyun kissed him hot and breathless under the shower; his hands caressing his skin were hotter than the running water. Changkyun bit his lip as his own voice rang in his ear when he asked Kihyun to fuck him, again. The smile that had stretched across Kihyun’s face was only a little teasing and more endearing. He told Changkyun how shower sex was overhyped by the media and it was risky but he didn’t make Changkyun beg, even if Changkyun was fully prepared to do so if he had to. _

_ Changkyun was still a little loose from the previous night but that didn’t stop Kihyun to thoroughly finger him open again with Changkyun’s chest pushed onto the cold tiles, back arched and ass pushed back. He didn’t stop there. He had gone on his knees, hands pulling Changkyun’s cheeks open as he licked his most sensitive part, making Changkyun yelp in surprise at the overwhelmingly arousing sensation. Changkyun could come only on his tongue inside him but of course Kihyun had other things planned for him.  _

_ Changkyun could still feel the kisses Kihyun left along his spine as he fucked into him, like his lips had left a permanent burn on his skin. He had come with Kihyun’s hand around his shaft, jerking with the same rhythm as his hips. Their moans echoed through the walls; Kihyun’s voice was like music as he groaned Changkyun’s name against his neck as he came on Changkyun’s lower back. They were both too high to realize they just had unprotected sex but Kihyun wouldn’t stop fussing after they got out, insisting that Changkyun should get tested even if Kihyun hadn’t been with anyone in months just to be safe. _

Changkyun banged his head back onto the door. After taking a few deep breaths and gathering himself together, he tore himself off the door and grabbed his book and left the dorm to the library. He couldn’t focus alone when he was like this.

..

“He said 8?” Hyungwon asked for the 5th time.

“Yes. You were there, why do you keep asking?” Changkyun rolled his eyes at the way Hyungwon kept checking his watch dramatically.

He had insisted on helping Changkyun pick his outfit which was odd because Changkyun didn’t need help in that area… turned out he wanted to make sure Changkyun looked as unpleasant as possible. Changkyun threw him out of his room - which was no easy task - and got dressed. He didn’t dress up fancy or anything, just nice. It wasn’t like he knew where they would be going.

“But it’s 8:14 already! Also isn’t 8 already late? Where is he even taking you?”

“I have no idea…”

“He didn’t text you? At all?” Hyungwon’s eyes went wide.

“...No?” Changkyun was starting to wonder if Jaeho was just messing with him.

But his phone dinged with a new text message notification.

‘Im downstairs ;)’

“Uh… he’s here,” Changkyun announced as he unlocked his phone and sent a quick ‘ok’.

“Somehow that does not make me feel any better.”

..

“So… where are we going?” Changkyun asked, while unconsciously pulling on a thread around the hole on his jeans.

“You’re hungry, right?” Jaeho asked, glancing towards him momentarily as he was driving.

“Sure.” So they were going to dinner? But Jaeho wasn’t wearing anything fancy either so he was fine. Well, other than the awful smell in the car which Changkyun assumed to be vape that was making Changkyun want to puke, he was fine.

“So you’re friends with those two?” Jaeho asked, lowering the radio’s volume.

“Who?”

“The two guys hoarding you at the cafeteria the other day.”

Changkyun blinked. “Oh! Hyungwon and Jooheon? Yeah, Hyungwon is my roommate, and friend, yeah. And Joo is his boyfriend. They’re a package deal.”

“Why’re they acting like your parents?” This was not how Changkyun felt about them and their protectiveness at all.

“They’re… protective a little, yeah. But that’s because they care about me,” Changkyun explained. He loved his friends and he knew they loved him too. He wasn’t gonna let Jaeho judge them based on an interaction with less than 5 sentences exchanged between them.

“If they care about you they’d let you breathe.” Jaeho clicked his tongue. He pulled into a parking lot on the side of the road. Changkyun wanted to argue that he was breathing just fine and that was rich coming from a guy who didn’t even ask him what he liked before taking him out to eat.

Jaeho being obnoxious wasn’t exactly news to anyone.

“We’re here,” Jaeho announced before opening the door and climbing down. 

Changkyun didn’t wait for him to open the door for him because he assumed he wasn’t the type. Changkyun was right.

Right around the corner there was a restaurant. A decent one. It looked like it’d get 3.5 stars out of 5 from the average customer.

“Hope you like sashimi,” Jaeho said, wrapping an arm around Changkyun’s waist as he led them to the entrance of the restaurant.

That was a risky choice for a first date with someone you don’t know… Not everyone likes raw fish. Changkyun didn’t mind it but there were a lot of other things he’d prefer to eat… like fried chicken maybe…

“..Yeah, sure.” Changkyun forced a smile. The hand on his back was so unnecessary…

**

At least the man didn’t order for him. Changkyun felt like the girls on bad rom coms. Jaeho wouldn’t shut up about himself and his friends and the ridiculous things they do that could cause them to go to jail, or die. At one point Changkyun felt Jaeho’s shoe rubbing against the side of his boots. Could be an accident the first time... and maybe the second. But by the third it’s a clear sign of wanting to play footsie under the table. What is he? 15? 

Changkyun pulled his legs back as far as he could, crossing his ankles under his chair without making it known on his face that he noticed Jaeho’s intentions. They finished fairly quickly. Changkyun didn’t have much appetite to begin with; he had this weird feeling in his gut ever since he got into Jaeho’s car. Jaeho paid for the dinner despite Changkyun insisting to let him pay for himself. 

They were making their way back to the car; the open parking lot was pretty dark, lit only by the moonlight and one flickering lamp post that wasn’t doing much. 

“I think I saw a cart selling dragon’s beard on the way…” Changkyun said, pointing at the direction they came from with his thumb. Something sweet would be nice.

“Changgie,” Jaeho called, making Changkyun turn his head towards him. He was standing way too close.

Changkyun took half a step back and his back hit the car. The parking lot was dim and deserted and suddenly Changkyun didn’t want to be there but he was trapped between the car and Jaeho’s bigger body.

“Why are you playing so hard to get Changgie?” Jaeho slurred, his breath hitting Changkyun’s face and smelling like the drink Changkyun couldn’t remember the name of. His hands came to rest on the roof of the car on both sides of Changkyun’s shoulders.

“I…’m not...?” Changkyun stuttered, suddenly running out of breath like there was no air to breathe.

_ You want this. You want this. You want this.  _ He kept chanting in his head like a mantra, like it would make the statement true if you said it enough times.

“Then come ‘ere.” Changkyun flinched at the words. They sounded so wrong. How could such simple words sound so right and comforting coming from  _ someone  _ and then so wrong and unsettling from someone else…

He felt Jaeho’s body before he felt his lips as the other pushed himself onto him. Changkyun squeezed his eyes shut, his hands balled into tight fists on his sides. Jaeho’s body was warm, stuck to him from chest to thighs. It was too warm and it felt sticky and suffocating. His lips against Changkyun’s felt… wrong; his stubble scratching Changkyun’s chin felt like scratching a nail on a chalkboard and Changkyun couldn’t take it for another second. He didn’t know where he got the strength but his fists opened and pushed Jaeho off him and he stumbled back a few steps, but he didn’t fall. Adrenaline was running into his veins and his ears were ringing. Changkyun could barely hear Jaeho curse at him over the sound of pumping of his blood in his ears, ‘What the fuck, you stupid bitch!’

Changkyun mumbled, “I... can- can’t do this” before running towards the main street. He couldn’t think, he could barely see as his eyes filled with tears but he ran so he wouldn’t be in the same place  _ he  _ was. He saw the yellow sign of a cab driving and he waved his hands high, praying to god that the cab would see him. The car pulled over and Changkyun got in right before Jaeho caught up to him. He shouted something behind him but Changkyun couldn’t hear over his ears getting stuffed.

**

..

“We’re here, son,” the cab driver called. Only then Changkyun noticed the car had stopped. He looked out the window. This wasn’t campus. It was right outside Kihyun’s apartment. “It’s the right address right?”

Changkyun nodded, unable to make a sound. He reached into his pocket to grab his wallet and paid the cash with shaky hands and didn’t wait for his change as he opened the door and ran into the building. The guard must’ve recognized him because he wasn’t stopped on his way to the elevator. He didn’t know what he was doing here; he didn’t even remember giving this address to the driver. He didn’t remember much of anything from the drive. He slipped out of the elevator before the door was fully opened and almost hit Kihyun’s door as he ran to it. He knocked 5 times with his fist, fighting the urge to lean on the door.

The door opened in less than ten seconds, as if Kihyun was already on his way out. 

Changkyun couldn’t stop himself from falling into his arms as soon as he saw him. 

“Changkyu-” Kihyun’s breath hitched and there was a sound of something falling onto the floor as Changkyun fell onto him without a warning but he was fast to gather him into his arms. “I got you baby, I've got you.”

Changkyun didn’t realize he was crying until he gasped for air with Kihyun’s words finally hitting him, he could finally breathe again.

“ _ Ki _ …” Changkyun sobbed, clinging onto Kihyun’s shirt tighter and pushing his face further into his neck, breathing his familiar soothing scent.

“I’m right here baby, you’re safe,” he cooed, his hands rubbing circles on Changkyun’s back. “Listen to me, I don’t know what happened and you don’t have to tell me until you’re ready, but I’m here for you, okay? Whatever you need.”

Changkyun felt like crying harder. He wanted to spill his guts right there at the threshold but he doubted he could form a coherent sentence, so he just nodded.

“You’ll be okay, I’ve got you,” Kihyun whispered, one hand coming to comb through the hair on the back of Changkyun’s hair.

As Changkyun calmed down Kihyun led him inside, kicking the door closed with his leg, never letting go of Changkyun, not until Changkyun was ready to let go. They stood in the hallway hugging as Kihyun whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

Changkyun pulled back after a few minutes. It could’ve been 3 or 10, he couldn’t tell.

“I-I’m s-sorry.” He hiccupped, not being able to look at Kihyun after his breakdown but he was made to look up by both of Kihyun’s hands coming up to cup his face.

“Look at me,” Kihyun said firmly. “Never apologize for not being okay. No matter what’s happened, you never have to apologize to anyone for needing support and comfort, least of all to me.”

Another tear slipped from the corner of Changkyun’s eyes, running down his cheek but Kihyun wiped it with his thumb.

“Kihyun…” Changkyun breathed, his voice rough and shaky from crying.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Kiss me,  _ please… _ ” Changkyun pleaded. 

Kihyun tilted his head; the smile on his face was almost sad. “ _ Come ‘ere.” _

Changkyun felt like crying again when Kihyun’s lips locked with his, letting out a cry of relief. Kihyun’s hands were warm and gentle on his face, like a constant reassurance that he was there and he wasn’t letting go. Changkyun opened his mouth, to gasp for air and deepen the kiss. Kihyun’s lips were soft and perfect against his as they nibbled on his bottom lip. Kihyun let him set the pace and Changkyun didn’t hesitate to lick into the older’s mouth wanting to taste him, wanting the comfort in the familiarity of the taste of Kihyun’s lips. Kihyun walked backwards until he hit a wall and let his head fall against it as Changkyun moved onto sucking on his neck.

“Kyunnie…” he moaned as he slipped his fingers into Changkyun’s hair.

Changkyun groaned against his neck, tasting sweet and bitter where Kihyun had probably splashed his cologne before burying his nose in it and breathing in, his hands going to wrap against Kihyun’s middle. They stayed like that for a while again.

When Changkyun pulled back again, his head was a lot more clear. He noticed Kihyun being dressed to go out. Then he noticed a keychain on the floor near the door.

“Were you… were you going out?” Changkyun felt his face heat up; he felt awful for possibly ruining Kihyun’s night.

“No baby, no. I’m right where I should be,” Kihyun shook his head, smiling sweetly at him like nothing else in the world mattered.

“But… you’re dressed and… the keys, I heard you drop them when I jumped you at the door,” Changkyun argued, pointing at the keychain a few feet away.

“I… would you believe me if I said I was coming after you?” Kihyun asked, looking down at the keychain on the floor, like he was avoiding Changkyun’s eyes.

“What?”

“I was going crazy.... All evening I had this feeling in my stomach that something was wrong and I couldn’t take it anymore… and your phone would go straight to voicemail. So I… I was gonna go to campus and find your friends… I don’t know, I didn’t have a solid plan,” Kihyun rambled, looking embarrassed, which was a look Changkyun had never seen on his face.

“I… don’t understand…”

“I like you! God… I like you so much it hurts. But not as much as knowing you liked that douche and that he was going to hurt you one way or another and-”

Changkyun shut him up by pressing his lips against Kihyun’s.

“I don’t- I don’t like him. God I  _ hate  _ him… I don’t know what I saw in him for a year but-” he said between the kiss “-then I met you and suddenly he didn’t matter anymore. I don’t want him. I think I never did. I think it was just the idea of him I had made up in my head that I thought I liked.”

Another kiss. He felt Kihyun melt against the wall and his arms wrapping around his neck.

“I like  _ you _ , Kihyun…. Hyung,” he breathed against Kihyun’s lips, feeling him smile and he closed his lips around Changkyun’s again.

Kihyun giggled, pulling them both towards the bedroom as they continued kissing. “Come on.”

.. 

They stumbled into the bedroom with tangled limbs and lips that refused to be more than a few seconds apart at a time, just enough to catch a breath now and then.

Kihyun climbed onto the bed backwards, pushing himself back towards the headboard as Changkyun followed, sitting between his legs and lying on top of him. The weight and the warmth of his body was delicious on top of Kihyun’s; their bodies fit together so perfectly. Their lips moved together in sync, like they could read each other’s minds, but they were just reading each other’s bodies. One of Kihyun’s hands was lazily resting on the small of Changkyun’s back while the other held his face gently, thumb rubbing softly on the apple of his cheeks as their lips moved against one another.

After a while of making out lazily, Changkyun pulled back, gasping for air first and then dropping his head onto Kihyun’s shoulder, pushing his face into the space between his collarbone and neck. Kihyun’s hand slipped into his hair, combing the soft locks with gentle fingers as Changkyun’s breath slowed.

“He… he kissed me,” Changkyun finally began to tell, his voice hoarse and deep. “After being late to pick me up in his disgusting car and insulting my friends on the way and taking me to a raw fish restaurant without asking me, he kissed me in the parking lot.” 

Kihyun’s hand tightened around his middle.

“He cornered me, trapped me between the car and his body, and-” he sniffed “-and there was no one around... and I was so scared, Ki…” Kihyun clutched at his hair tighter and tilted his head down to kiss the crown of his head.

“And then he just… lurched his body at me.” 

Changkyun paused, pushing his face further into Kihyun’s neck to breathe his scent, trying to forget the awful smell and taste he was subjected to just an hour ago.

“I couldn’t move. I couldn’t… breathe.” Changkyun could hear Kihyun’s heartbeat picking up and his skin heating as he went on. “I don’t know how I did it, but I pushed him. Hard. And ran and got a cab. I don’t even remember giving your address. But when we arrived I just looked up and saw your apartment and I knew I needed you. Just you,” he breathed, feeling a weight being lifted off his shoulders. It felt so good to tell Kihyun.

Kihyun pulled him up to kiss him breathless, pouring everything he wanted to say into the kiss.  _ All I want is you. All I wish for is your happiness. I’ll keep you safe. _

“Wait… You didn’t know where he was taking you to dinner?” Kihyun asked after they pulled apart.

“No.” Changkyun shook his head.

“That means your friends also don’t know where you are, right?”

“I... guess,” Changkyun bit his lip.

“Changkyun... don’t you ever do that again! You have to know where you’re going and you have to tell your friends in case-” He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, trying to calm his rage. He wasn’t mad at Changkyun, he was mad at that piece of shit for taking advantage of Changkyun’s naivety. “You should always let someone you trust know where you’ll be, love.”

“I’m so stupid…” 

“No... no.” Kihyun held his face in both hands. “You’re not! And you did nothing wrong, okay? No one should  _ have  _ to do all of this to ensure they’ll be safe. If everyone just had some human decency… but a lot of people don’t, so you have to learn to protect yourself, okay, baby?”

Changkyun nodded, lying his head back down against Kihyun’s chest. Kihyun slipped a hand into his back pocket and pulled Changkyun’s phone out. It was dead again. He plugged it in and gave it to Changkyun. 

“Now text your friend and tell him where you are.”

“Okay…” Changkyun took the phone and after it turned on he opened their group chat.

‘I’m at Kihyun’s. I’ll explain later. I’m staying the night, don’t worry.’

“You… told them about me?” Kihyun asked, fairly surprised.

“Us. I told them about us,” Changkyun corrected. He reached over Kihyun and put the phone on the nightstand.

“When?”

“Sunday. But they had already suspected it,” Changkyun chuckled. “It’s funny actually, they thought you’re my sugar daddy.”

Kihyun snorted. “I was just thinking about buying you a new phone since this one seems to be dead all the time.”

They both burst into laughter. Changkyun tightened his arms around Kihyun, listening to the sound of his laugh through his chest. It felt right, being in Kihyun’s arms and laughing at the silliest things.

They laughed and kissed and laughed and kissed some more until the kiss got hungrier and more desperate, and Changkyun got more and more impatient. Kihyun rolled them over so he was on top, legs tangled with the younger’s as they made out, tongues running hot and wet all over each other.

Changkyun's hand traveled down from Kihyun’s waist to his ass, mindlessly kneading the firm muscles. Kihyun gasped into his mouth, hot breaths coming short as he pushed his ass back into Changkyun’s hand, silently asking for more.

“Ki-” 

Changkyun was just about to call Kihyun to ask him what he should do when Kihyun interrupted him, eyes glossy and panting.

“Fuck me, Changkyun.”

Changkyun’s brain short circuited and his whole body froze. Kihyun chewed on his lip, looking between Changkyun’s eyes, waiting for a reaction. When he didn’t do anything, he blinked a few times, shaking the haziness away.

“It’s o-okay if you don’t wan-” 

“I want to! God, Ki, I want to fuck you so bad,  _ please.”  _ Changkyun’s brain finally rebooted and the words fell out before he got to filter them.

“God… I thought I broke you for a second,” Kihyun chuckled nervously.

“Sorry, I was just… caught off guard.” Changkyun threw his head back. “You have no idea how much I’ve thought about this… among other things.”

“Among other things, huh.” Kihyun smirked, eyes going dark.

“Maybe…”

“We’ll discuss ‘other things’ later but for now-” He slapped the side of Changkyun’s thigh lightly “-this ass won’t fuck itself.” 

Changkyun pulled him down into another messy kiss and rolled them over so he was on top. Stripping the both of them was a lot more work than Changkyun expected, with Kihyun wearing a thick sweater and undershirt and slim cute pants, and a goddamn button down and skinny jeans himself. 

“I am never getting tired of seeing you like this…” Kihyun breathed as he ran his fingers up and down Changkyun’s chest but his eyes were staring into Changkyun’s.

“Naked?”

“Confident.” 

Pink spread over Changkyun’s cheeks.

“And shy! Oh my god look at you: a blushing mess for me...” Kihyun teased.

“ _ Stop… _ ” Changkyun cried out, “I’m trying to be sexy here!”

“You don’t have to try, baby,” Kihyun rasped. “Now, lube.”

“Right.” 

Kihyun held his hand out when Changkyun retrieved the bottle from the drawer. Changkyun raised a brow in confusion before handing it over. The sly smile on Kihyun’s face was sending shivers down his spine.

Kihyun coated two fingers with the slimy substance, spreading his knees as he slipped the hand down. He teased himself a little, circling his rim, Changkyun watching in awe, his dick jerking with every twitch of Kihyun’s rim. Changkyun’s breath hitched when the finger slipped in, smooth and easy, with almost no resistance. He didn’t even realize he was biting on his lip so hard until he tasted blood.

“Give me your hand?” Kihyun asked, his voice breathier and shakier than before. Changkyun stretched his hand towards him and watched his Kihyun coated two of his fingers too. “Come on. Help hyung stretch.”

He guided Changkyun’s fingers alongside his. It felt so tight around the finger that was already in. Changkyun looked up to Kihyun with big questioning eyes.

“Go on Kyunnie, I can take it.” Kihyun nodded, biting on his bottom lip. 

Changkyun carefully slipped a finger in beside Kihyun’s.

“Yes…”

Changkyun moved his finger in sync with Kihyun’s, following all the little movements; where Kihyun twisted his fingers, he did too, and where he bent and pushed a certain direction, so did Changkyun.

“Another,” Kihyun panted. Changkyun nodded and carefully pushed another finger into the tight heat to join the other two.

“Shit-” He hissed. Changkyun bit his lip harder, it was so tight… 

Kihyun pulled him down with a hand behind his neck until their lips touched again, Changkyun balancing his weight on his knees and one arm as his other hand was busy pumping inside Kihyun. Kihyun tangled his fingers into the hairs on the back of Changkyun’s neck, pulling tightly when Changkyun’s finger rubbed against his prostate.

..

When Changkyun slipped into him,  _ fucking finally,  _ Kihyun’s whole body felt like it went two degrees hotter. It had been a while since he bottomed and having Changkyun inside him felt amazing, with the stretch which was just on the edge of being painful. It  _ burned _ so good.

“Kyunnie…” Kihyun whined. He would be embarrassed at how desperate he sounded but he was past the point of caring with the way Changkyun was looking at him with soft glassy eyes and his bigger hands holding his hips in place as he waited patiently for Kihyun to adjust. His long bangs waved back and forth with every huff of breath Changkyun let out.

“So tight, Ki….” he grunted through gritted teeth. Kihyun clenched around him just to see the face Changkyun makes and hear that deep groan. “ _ Fuck-” _

“Move. You can move, please.” Kihyun nodded, putting a hand on Changkyun’s flank, thumb rubbing circles over the soft skin.

Changkyun rolled his hips once experimentally. It felt so good it was almost too much with the way Kihyun moaned his name under his breath. Changkyun leaned forward and buried his face into the crook of Kihyun’s neck. Kihyun’s arms were quick to wrap around his shoulders and ankles locking behind him. He took a deep breath, inhaling Kihyun’s sweet scent, before moving again. He set a slow rhythm: a deep, slow, circular motion that Kihyun could feel  _ everywhere  _ inside him. 

“Ki…” he mumbled against Kihyun’s shoulder.

“F-.feels so good, baby…” Kihyun stuttered, nails digging into the skin of Changkyun’s back.

Changkyun lifted his face just enough to be able to see Kihyun’s face, to see the sincerity and pleasure in his eyes, which only resulted in his hips to stutter. Kihyun pulled him down for a kiss, and it all felt so much as he closed his eyes. All his other senses were on overdrive; Kihyun’s walls were hot and tight around his dick, his chest flush against him and his kiss-swollen lips sliding against his equally swollen ones, his sweet scent almost enveloping him with Kihyun being wrapped around him and Kihyun’s angelic voice moaning his name into his ear and against his lips.

Slipping a hand between their bodies, Changkyun grabbed Kihyun’s cock and started jerking just a little faster than the pace his hips were pistoning inside him. He was close, and if Kihyun’s high pitch whimpers were anything to go by, he was as well.

“Kyunnie... Kyunnie please. Just like that- yeah…” he rambled, eyes shut tightly.

Changkyun remembered something. 

“Kihyunie, baby,” he rasped, trying to mirror how Kihyun had talked to him weeks ago. “Open your eyes and look at me.”

Kihyun’s eyes snapped open just for a few short moments before he threw his head back, cursing and screaming Changkyun’s name as he came. The sight alone, and the fact that Kihyun had reacted to his words like that, sent Changkyun over the edge and he emptied into the condom.

“Fuck- Ki... shit.”

Kihyun stayed wrapped around him as they both came down from their highs, Changkyun literally laying on top of him boneless, and still inside him. But it felt way too warm and comfy to move…

“I can’t believe you said that…” It was the first thing Kihyun said.

“Me too… It just popped into my head when I saw you had your eyes closed.” Changkyun paused, “And it worked, so.” He shrugged.

“Worked- wow, I’ve created a monster…” Kihyun sighed dramatically, throwing his head back.

“A sex monster!” Changkyun snorted, making himself cringe.

“I’m never speaking to you. Get off me, I don’t know you.” Kihyun started hitting him on the arms jokingly. They both started laughing and Changkyun wrapped his arms tighter around Kihyun.

“Seriously though, you should get off, we’re gross.”

“Shower together?” Changkyun looked up at him with big puppy eyes. Kihyun shook his head with a defeated smile. As if he could ever deny the younger anything.

“Shower together. Come on.”

..

It was around 2 am when they finished showering and changing the sheet, although it was more like Kihyun changed the sheets while Changkyun ate cereal because he got hungry. They were cuddling with Changkyun resting his head on Kihyun’s chest and their legs tangled under the thick blanket draped over them. Changkyun was oddly quiet, not unlike the other time when there was a giant wall between them called Choi Jaeho.

“What are you thinking about?” Kihyun asked, his fingers mindlessly combing through Changkyun’s damp hair.

“...Nothing,” he mumbled sleepily.

Kihyun didn’t say anything. He had a feeling that Changkyun would start talking in his own time.

“It’s just… I shouldn’t have gone on the  _ date. _ I was being stupid, deep down I knew I didn’t like him anymore but I still went. I sent him mixed signals…” he said after a few more moments of silence.

“Baby... you can’t think like that. You thought you liked him for so long, it’s normal to be confused. And he shouldn’t have just forced himself onto you just because you agreed to dinner. You did  _ nothing  _ wrong, you hear me?” Kihyun said and kissed the crown of his head.

“Yeah… I just… I needed to see if-” Changkyun bit his tongue.

“See if what?”

“See if… I haven’t completely fallen for you…” 

He sounded so small as he murmured the confession against Kihyun’s chest.

Kihyun gently pulled Changkyun’s head back using his hair and captured his lips for the nth time that night, his other hand wrapping around Changkyun’s middle and pulling him even closer.

“I was so gone for you from the beginning… but I wanted you to choose who you want on your own. I’m sorry it ended up with you getting hurt.”

Changkyun shut his eyes and kissed him again. Kihyun couldn’t help smiling into the kiss…

“Kyunnie… my Kyunnie...” Kihyun hummed.

“I like that,” Changkyun sighed, resting his head back down on Kihyun’s firm chest.    
“I like that very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: So just to be safe I'm gonna explain the part where it might be triggering for some people just in case. it's a short scene of Changkyun and Jaeho in the parking lot of the restaurant they just ate at and Jaeho Kisses Changkyun forcefully and without Changkyun's consent. Then Changkyun pushes him away and leaves. I'll put ** at the beginning and the end of the scene in case anyone wants to skip uwu  
> ..  
> I won't go all emo yet since we still have a bonus chapter/epilogue thing coming in a few days but WHEW...  
> Firstly thank you Rachel for coming through as always for beta'ing, and Opie for cheering me and helping me through writing this till the very end, and lastly a big thanks to everyone who read and hopefully enjoyed this so far :') ya'll make me so happy ILY <3  
> Your comments make my day (and WEEK tbh) so please leave me one and tell me your thoughts about this chapter uwu  
> (not to spoil or anything but Jaeho is gonna get what he deserves soon ya'll dw)  
> you know where else to find [Me](https://hyunubear.tumblr.com) <3


	5. The Striking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah, thought I smelled pussy around here.” 
> 
> It was Jaeho… of course he had to be there too. Changkyun’s body tensed beside Kihyun.
> 
> “Ignore him love, come on,” Kihyun murmured, a gentle hand on the small of Changkyun’s back, gently pulling him away from the crowd.
> 
> “Oh, hey. I finally get to meet the spineless jackass who has nothing to compensate for his small dick.”
> 
> Kihyun clenched his jaw. It was not worth it. He was just an asshole.
> 
> “You’re missing out, Changgie,” Jaeho sneers. “You could finally experience what it feels like to be with a real man.”
> 
> Changkyun stopped dead in his tracks, making Kihyun stop as well and before Kihyun could stop him Changkyun turned on his heels and stomped towards Jaeho. “Changkyun, no-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day ♡

“Did I ever tell you how good you look in these jeans?” Kihyun asked loudly, almost shouting over the loud music playing around them.

“Not verbally,” Changkyun snickered. “But I kinda got the idea that time you fucked me on top of the counter after almost tearing them off me.”

God… that had really happened.

Kihyun hid his face in the crook of Changkyun’s neck, trying to distract Changkyun by grinding his hips against the younger’s thigh to the rhythm of the song. Hyungwon was killing it with the setlist. Then the song changed into a slower one, making it easier to speak without having to shout.

“Are you embarrassed?” Changkyun teased, slipped a hand into Kihyun’s back pocket.

“Not… embarrassed. Never. But…” Kihyun lifted his head up, chewing on his lip as he looked up at the younger. “I always thought I was above fucking in the kitchen or whatever.”

“Like you were above missing work for your boyfriend?” Changkyun smiled, eyes going soft.

“What do you mean?”

“That Friday, back when we still weren’t…” _dating_ “...a thing...you said you had taken the rest of the week off already, but you hadn’t.”

Kihyun blinked in surprise. “How…”

“Don’t be mad at him, but Minhyuk kinda slipped up and told me,” Changkyun admitted.

“Wow, okay, you are banned from ever speaking to Minhyuk without my supervision,” Kihyun joked, pulling Changkyun closer with the hand around his lower back, making the younger’s breath hitch.

“You’re missing the point…” Changkyun whined, like he did whenever he didn’t get what he wanted.

“What can I say, I’d go the distance for you.” And this, Kihyun was not ashamed of.

“You’re so cheesy…” Changkyun giggled, hiding his face into Kihyun’s neck.

“You love it.”

The song changed to something more upbeat, and they started dancing again. It hadn’t been long since Kihyun had found out how loose Changkyun’s hips were and he didn’t want to miss a second of it when the music was that good.

Changkyun hadn’t been kidding when he said Hyungwon was good at mixing and tonight he had a big gig and everyone, including Kihyun and half the university, were invited. It was mid-spring, about two months into their relationship, and things couldn’t have gone any better so far. Of course not all days were great; Changkyun still had to deal with Jaeho in the school, he had to quit the club and cut ties with the friends he had made there because that piece of shit had fed them a bunch of lies like it was high school. It wasn’t always easy for Changkyun to ignore them, but Kihyun was always there for him with open arms and open ears with whatever Changkyun needed, even if sometimes it was space. He would make sure to ask Hyungwon to keep an eye on him and keep him updated but otherwise he’d wait until Changkyun was ready to come to him. 

“I’m thirsty.”

“Me too, let’s go get some drinks.”

They squeezed out of the main crowd and made their ways to the corner. 

“Ah, thought I smelled pussy around here.” 

It was Jaeho… of course he had to be there too. Changkyun’s body tensed beside Kihyun.

“Ignore him love, come on,” Kihyun murmured, a gentle hand on the small of Changkyun’s back, gently pulling him away from the crowd.

“Oh, hey. I finally get to meet the spineless jackass who has nothing to compensate for his small dick.”

Kihyun clenched his jaw. It was not worth it. He was just an asshole.

“You’re missing out, Changgie,” Jaeho sneers. “You could finally experience what it feels like to be with a real man.”

Changkyun stopped dead in his tracks, making Kihyun stop as well and before Kihyun could stop him Changkyun turned on his heels and stomped towards Jaeho. “Changkyun, no-”

“You piece of shit. Having a dick between your legs doesn’t make you a man. He’s twice the man you could ever wish to be,” Changkyun snarled. Kihyun joined him on his side and grabbed his arm, gently to try and pull him away. The last thing they needed was to make a scene at Hyungwon’s big night, but Changkyun wouldn’t budge. Jaeho was standing frozen, obviously not expecting Changkyun to confront him.

“Unlike you, he _respects_ me, and cares more than just my ass. And frankly, I’d be surprised if you can even get it up with how much you vape. And you fucking stink of it all the damn time.”

When Changkyun was done and Kihyun finally managed to pull him away, Jaeho snickered. 

“You followed me around like a thirsty puppy for a year you slut, and now you want respect?”

And with that the wall of self-preservation Kihyun had built crumbled with that son of a bitch calling Changkyun a slut. Kihyun didn’t care what the man called him, but he couldn't stand by when it came to his Changkyun.

Red filled his vision upon seeing the way Changkyun was frozen and shaking beside him. Kihyun couldn’t remember how he made those few steps towards Jaeho but once he was in arms reach, Kihyun grabbed him by the collar of his ugly brand shirt and punched him in the face. Kihyun heard Changkyun gasp in the distance. He could smell the alcohol and weed and god knows whatever else on him.

Jaeho hit the ground with a loud thud, probably too high to even see Kihyun coming let alone fight back.

Kihyun felt the cool breeze hit his chest; only then he realized he had popped two of his shirt’s buttons. Ignoring his shirt, he looked down at Jaeho on the ground. His lip was bleeding and his cheekbone was already starting to bruise, but nothing was broken. Kihyun had made sure of that.

“I will fucking sue you! Do you know who I am?” Jaeho shouted, his voice shaky and without the previous confidence.

“Go right ahead. But just so you know, Lee Hoseok, Gangnam's best attorney, is my best friend. I can have him send his dogs and at the very least get you expelled from the university for all the drugs you’re carrying,” Kihyun said calmly as he fixed his shirt as best as he could and walked back to stand beside a frozen Changkyun, laying a gentle hand on his lower back.

“I’ll fucking kill you-”

“And if you ever come near Changkyun, I will make sure you regret ever messing with him,” Kihyun threatened, voice dropping an octave. He could see two people holding Jaeho back from coming after them. His friends were definitely smarter than him. He was no match for Kihyun, under the influence or not.

“Kyunnie, you alright?” Kihyun asked, looking at Changkyun who was still looking dazed, his eyes glassy and unfocused. “Do you want some water? Come, let’s find some wat-”

“I love you,” Changkyun blurted. It took Kihyun a second to register what Changkyun had just said, the sound of the crowd around them fading into the background until Kihyun could barely hear it.

Changkyun’s face was flushed and his lips were bitten red, and his eyes were glassy with his pupils dilated.

“Ki… I-” Kihyun shook himself from the initial shock. This was not how he imagined they’d say the words to each other but he couldn’t say he was complaining. Adrenaline was still running into his veins from the anger and the punch, and it felt so good. He’d been dreaming about doing that for weeks even though he’d never admit it. That boy had made Changkyun’s university life harder than it already was and it felt amazing to finally give him a fraction of what he deserved.

“Come on baby, let’s go home.”

Changkyun clung silently to Kihyun’s arm all the way to the car, hiding his flushed face into Kihyun’s shoulder. Kihyun’s knuckles were starting to throb in pain but he didn’t care; he pulled Changkyun closer and held him tighter against his side. 

He pushed Changkyun to the side of the car, not so gently, when they finally reached it where he had parked in an almost empty alley and he didn’t waste a second attaching his lips to Changkyun. Changkyun’s gasp of surprise gave Kihyun the perfect opportunity to lick into his mouth, running his tongue on the roof of his, the way it made Changkyun melt. It worked. Changkyun’s arms circled around his shoulders and he was kissing him back hungrier than he’d ever had. They both moaned when Changkyun ground his hips against Kihyun’s. They were both half hard. Kihyun held Changkyun’s hip with his uninjured hand, holding it in place before he slipped his thigh between Changkyun’s. He cried out as Kihyun moved his thigh against Changkyun’s hardness, his tight jeans were making it easier for Kihyun to tease him as he pleased.

“Kihyun… please... Hyung,” Changkyun begged; he was painfully hard in his jeans and his face was so flushed and pretty… Kihyun could make him cum in his pants right there if he wanted, but he didn’t.

“Shh… baby, hyung will take care of you,” he whispered, leaving one last kiss on the younger’s kiss-swollen lips. “Get in.” He opened the car door for Changkyun and closed it when he climbed in before going around the car to get in the driver’s seat himself. Thank god for automatic cars, his hand hurt too much for him to drive stick. He had numbing spray in his gym bag at the house; it was fine, as it wasn’t broken.

He rested his right hand on Changkyun’s thigh on the way home, Changkyun’s own hand coming to rest on top gently, and careful of the injury.

“Your hand…”

“Don’t worry love, it’s just a bruise.” He turned his head around momentarily to smile at Changkyun who had a worried look in his eyes before lifting their joined hands towards his mouth to leave a kiss over Changkyun’s knuckles. 

“You punched him for me…” Changkyun murmured. He sounded like he was thinking out loud. 

“I’d do it again a thousand times.”

..

Kihyun pushed him into the elevator wall and started kissing and sucking on Changkyun’s neck before the door even closed and neither of them seemed to care that the guards probably heard Changkyun moan Kihyun’s name. Kihyun felt like he wasn’t in his own body anymore; it was something he had never experienced before. He wanted Changkyun so bad he could feel every bone in his body ache every second that they were apart.

They stumbled into the apartment in a mess of four tangled legs and arms, refusing to let go of each other for even a moment. Kihyun pressed Changkyun’s back against the door, sandwiching him between his own body and the hardwood.

“Nothing in this world could stop me from punching that fucker a thousand times again for you,” Kihyun panted before kissing Changkyun breathless again. “Nothing could stop me from making out with you in the elevator, or fucking you over the counter, or on the fucking balcony.

“I love you, Changkyun. And God himself couldn’t stop me from saying it to you over and over again.” 

Changkyun cried out before his voice was muffled by Kihyun’s lips covering his and chanting ‘I love you’ between every kiss.

“Ki… please, please, I love you so much... fuck-” Changkyun clawed at his shirt, pulling it open easily with two buttons already missing; the shirt slipped off Kihyun’s shoulder.

They tore each other’s clothes off and barely made it to the bedroom without breaking something on the way. Changkyun felt Kihyun hiss in pain as he grabbed Changkyun’s hip with his bruised hand.

“Ki- wait. Your hand…” Changkyun mumbled between the impatient kisses.

“It’s alright baby, don’t worry.” Kihyun shook his head, trying to dismiss it.

“No, it’s not!” Changkyun pulled away, holding Kihyun by the shoulders, almost like trying to shake him back to reality. “You punched a guy for me, at least let me wrap it for you.”

Kihyun swallowed, taking a second to come down from his high before he nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. “Yeah… okay, yeah.”

“Do you have like… peas or something in your freezer?” Changkyun asked, scratching his head. He didn’t seem like he had tended to a lot of wounds or injuries in his life (which was good).

“I do,” Kihyun chuckled, “but I have a cold spray in my gym bag that’s in that closet.” He pointed to the closet in the corner of the wall behind him.

“Oh! Nice, okay, wait here.” Changkyun went around the bed to get the spray. 

“There should be elastic wraps in there somewhere too.”

“Yup, I see it.” Changkyun came back and sat on the bed on Kihyun’s right. 

“Do you hurt yourself a lot?” Changkyun asked while he skimmed the notes on the back of the spray before shaking it. “I haven't really seen bruises on you before…”

“No, baby, I don’t. I’ve only ever had to use that spray on myself once or twice. I carry it around for Minhyuk mostly.”

“Good.” Changkyun smiled, grabbing Kihyun’s hand and bringing it to his lips and leaving a lingering kiss on the swollen knuckles before lowering it down and spraying the cold spray on them. 

The spray numbed the pain and the throbbing almost immediately, and Changkyun wrapped the elastic bandage around his hand carefully to help keep him from moving it too much. When Changkyun was done, he didn’t let go of Kihyun’s hand; instead he slipped his palm up, touching Kihyun’s arms and feeling the goosebumps rising on his biceps until his hand was against the side of the older’s neck. Without overthinking, Changkyun threw one leg on Kihyun’s other side and climbed onto his lap.

Kihyun’s hands were quick to circle around his middle as he held Kihyun’s face between his palms, staring deep into the chocolate brown of the older’s eyes before tilting his head and capturing his parted lips. All Changkyun could see was him; he was all he could feel, all he could hear, and all he could taste. There was nobody else who could make him feel the way Kihyun did: safe, cared for, and cherished.

“Wanna ride you,” Changkyun breathed, feeling his dick twitch in his boxers at the mere thought of it. He was aching to feel Kihyun inside him and make him feel good.

“Yeah?” Kihyun’s eyes glinted in excitement and anticipation.

“Yeah…”

Changkyun shuffled off Kihyun’s lap on shaky legs to get lube while Kihyun made himself comfortable against the headboard, palming himself through his boxers with his left hand.

“Need a hand?” Changkyun teased as he climbed up in front of the older and helped him out of his boxers. It was nice being able to take care of Kihyun after being taken care of by him most of the time, and especially after the events of tonight.

He settled over Kihyun’s thighs, one hand holding Kihyun’s shoulder for support and the other twisted behind him, stretching himself with impatient fingers. He couldn’t wait to sink on Kihyun and ride him until his thighs gave out but he also loved the weight of Kihyun’s eyes on him. He loved putting on a show for the older and feeling Kihyun run his hands all over him and bask in all the praises Kihyun showered him in.

They both groaned as Changkyun bottomed out, his thighs twitching on both sides of Kihyun’s hips. 

“Fuck- Kyunnie…” Kihyun choked, squeezing Changkyun’s hip.

They had both gone and gotten tested weeks ago and when they both confirmed to be clean they didn’t see the need for condoms anymore and Changkyun loved being able to feel Kihyun with absolutely nothing between them. 

Changkyun started to ride Kihyun slowly, moving his hips in circular motions, feeling Kihyun’s dick get deeper every time he sank back down.

“Feel... so... good,” he stuttered, unable to form coherent sentences with the way Kihyun was twitching inside him.

Kihyun’s bandaged hand traveled from his tight to his neck, thumb rubbing circles on the juncture between his ear and jaw before pulling forward for a messy kiss. Changkyun’s rhythm got faster as time went on, their kisses getting hungrier and messier, if that was even possible.

“You’re so beautiful… so sweet, Kyunnie… _my_ Kyunnie,” Kihyun groaned against his lips, his hips thrusting up in sync with Changkyun’s. Changkyun felt the familiar tightness in his lower belly.

“Kihyun… Hyung please… I want you... so much,” Changkyun whimpered, the muscles of his thighs burning and screaming in pain, but he didn’t care; he picked up the pace even more. He was so close and he hadn’t even touched himself

“You’ve got me, baby, I’m yours,” Kihyun growled against his ear, the words echoing into Changkyun’s head and making his whole body shiver. 

“And you’re _mine_. My baby, my Kyunnie.”

Changkyun’s whole body twitched before his orgasm hit him like an 18 wheeler. Kihyun planted his heels on the bed to give him more leverage and he sped his hips up as he pulled Changkyun flush against his chest while he was shaking through the aftershocks, his hips losing any sort of rhythm they had. Changkyun, with every last bit of energy he had left, pushed his hips down, pushing Kihyun closer to the edge. Once, twice, until he came inside the younger, shaking as he held him tighter.

Kihyun pulled his softening cock out of Changkyun, feeling Changkyun squirm and whine in annoyance against his chest.

“No…”

“If I weren’t so spent I’d fill you up again and again, all night.” Kihyun sighed apologetically, pushing Changkyun’s hair away from his gorgeous eyes.

“That’s fair… If I weren’t so sore I’d ride you all night,” he mumbled into Kihyun’s chest and they both giggled.

Kihyun rolled them so they were on their sides with Changkyun wrapped around him like a baby koala.

“How about a warm bath for my hardworking baby?” Kihyun teased, squeezing Changkyun’s thigh.

Changkyun nodded. “Please…”

Kihyun smiled and kissed the apple of his cheek before murmuring, “ _I love you._ ”

Changkyun’s cheeks flushed as he squirmed and pushed his face into Kihyun’s chest.

“You better get used to it because I’m not getting tired of saying it anytime soon...” _Or ever._

“I love you too, Ki, so much…” Changkyun tilted his head back and confessed again.

How could Kihyun not kiss him when he said things like that in that deep honey-coated voice of his with his round glassy eyes and his pink dusted cheeks? He did just that.

“I love you _so much, baby_ -” a kiss “-so-” another kiss “-so much…”

It was like Kihyun couldn’t stop. When he pulled Changkyun onto his lap inside the big tub, when he washed Changkyun’s hair with his shampoo, when he mapped every curve and dip and of Changkyun’s body, and when he fingered Changkyun in the water — first to clean up the cum inside him and then to make him fall apart in his lap — until he came for the second time, his whole body shaking, Kihyun couldn’t help whispering into his ear and against his lips.

“ _I love you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is me and opie's baby. we gave birth to in the dms. we love her very much :')  
> And we have _finally _reached the end of the journey that was this story... or have we?👀_  
>  pleaseeeee let me know your thoughts about this chapter and the whole story if you haven't already (or you have and still like to scream, PLEASE DON'T BE SHY!!!) your comments make my day guys thank you to everyone who's read my work (and hopefully enjoyed. you guys are so sweet :((( I was truly not expecting such a positive response...  
> But yeah I'm too attached to this story and will probably write more side stories in the future... (currently working on one -_^)  
> Anyway as always thanks to Rachel for beta’ing <33333 I hope everyone has a nice day regardless of having a significant other or not on Valentine's day.  
> You know where to find [Me](https://hyunubear.tumblr.com) <3  
> _


End file.
